NOIR:Fallacy
by Steve Edward
Summary: Two stories in one. Noir dead? Randy Baldwin has to find out the hard way and deception with a double cross ends in death on the high seas and Noir takes a huge risk.
1. NOIR:Fallacy Ch1

NOIR

Chapter One

Fallacy

By Steve Edward

The characters of Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura are neither owned by me nor my original creations. These two characters are based on the original anime series by Ryoe Tsukimura.

Other characters presented within are entirely my own and any resemblances to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Any events described taking place is purely coincidental. Historical accounts within this storyline are accurate. Some as fact and others are fiction.

Any descriptions of buildings, specific locations are from the authors' perspective and any geographical errors are entirely the responsibility of the author.

The recent past…

September, Baldwin Farm, Hall County Georgia

The Aftermath of "Blind Trusts"

After the raids, came the finger pointing. Many countries blamed each other for the atrocities, but cooler and wiser heads prevailed. Within a month, with coordination from Interpol and the United Nations, Nations using a set protocol, began freely sharing reports on missing children. Identification and prosecution of those involved began. Numerous investigations began and are still ongoing.

All told, seven hundred fifty-five were rescued from the island compound by the Task Group 110 consisting of the USS Dwight D. Eisenhower and the Amphibious Battlegroup built around the USS Essex. The Lincoln Battlegroup, rescued one hundred and seventy five. The boarding of the M/V Clyde by the British and Swedish Royal Navies resulted in fifty more being rescued. From the large number of children rescued, sixty-six could not be reunited. With mutual agreement in the United Nations, these children are placed into the care of Vatican and the Catholic Church and all would eventually be adopted within two months, of that number twenty-five would start new lives with loving families in the United States. Twenty of these children, of various ages and sexes would arrive to new homes and loving families in Hall County, Georgia.

The ships master and the crew of the Clyde were detained for questioning by numerous investigating authorities. The hired surviving mercenaries captured at the island compound were transferred to the World Court, located in the Netherlands, tried and found guilty. They are serving life sentences in their respective home countries.

A brief visit to the Baldwin Farm by Admiral Alex Reese to celebrate an anniversary of sorts before his new assignment as Commander United States Six Fleet took place. During Noir's stay, Randy Baldwin invited the newly promoted Fleet Admiral for a private reminisce of events six years earlier when then Captain Alex Reese raced the USS Nimitz into very hostile waters to pull Randy Baldwin and the women he knows only as Baldwin's associates from the frying pan.

Before Noir's departure back to France, another anniversary is observed as well. The fateful meeting during a gun battle on the Chattahoochee River, which reunited Noir and Randy Baldwin two years earlier.

Ned Smith would be assigned back to the headquarters of the Central Intelligence Agency in Langley, Virginia to head a new position. He would begin overseeing intelligence matters regarding all forms of human smuggling. His insight will pay huge dividends as time progresses.

Randy and Gina Baldwin establish the Baldwin Foundation in November, a non-profit organization with its headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia and a field office in Paris, France. Working with various governments in official and unofficial capacities, the Baldwin Foundation becomes known as a trouble shooting organization to solve and develop solutions to numerous crises. Randy Baldwin maintains the secretive working relationship with Noir.

Noir would return to France, in mid-October to resume their activities…

Present Day…

Monday, June 7th 1600 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

French Police Inspector Thibaud Yannick studied the American closely for any signs of surprise, but saw none. Randy Baldwin eyed the photographs closely then laid them down on his desk, "Inspector? They are unfamiliar to me or my staff. Perhaps there has been a mistake?"

Inspector Yannick seeing an unchanging expression replied, "Monsieur? Are you sure? They were both in possession of business cards bearing the Baldwin Foundation logo," as the Inspector passed one of the business cards to Randy, he looked at the card. "Inspector with all due respect that is counterfeit," and Randy retrieved an actual business card and gave it to the inspector, "That Inspector is the real McCoy. As you can see, it has some special features. At the top overlaid over the logo is brail for the sight impaired and of course the color changing markings. When you move it back and forth it presents a 3-D color changing feature. When you turn it over, you will see the magnetic strip at the top that is encoded and will allow the bearer to utilize it to initiate telephonic communication with either Foundation Office, whether it is in Paris or in the United States."

Inspector Yannick pocketed the card, "Perhaps the business cards were made before you created the current ones?" Randy breaking into a smile, "No, I had those designed specifically for the Foundation. I had no other types printed or manufactured."

Randy mused that the Inspector was reaching for straws. He had worked with the Inspector, two years earlier during a fraud investigation. Inspector Yannick could be a pain in the ass at times, but the man missed little or overlooked anything.

Inspector Yannick paused a moment then spoke, "Monsieur, I realize that you are a busy man. However could you at least view the remains? I realize the photographs are not pleasant to view, but we must rule out any connection with your Foundation."

Randy returned to the photographs. If he had only meet both once, he would have likely agreed that the two women were indeed persons he had encountered, but there was something definitely wrong since he knew both rather well.

Randy Baldwin returned the photographs to the inspector, "Monsieur. I will do as you ask. Can I meet you at the morgue at say 1800 hours?" Inspector Yannick thanking Randy Baldwin replied that the time was agreeable and he then departed leaving Randy Baldwin alone.

Inspector Yannick passing the secretary for Randy Baldwin bid good day to her on his departure and passing the numerous offices, he paused briefly to look at a framed photograph of Randy Baldwin with a simple plate identifying the date and location of where it was taken, "September 8th, Cape Town, South Africa". Randy Baldwin's desire to remain anonymous after the United States Military raid on a child slavery compound had not stayed that way. An enterprising French reporter named Keanu Benoit had dug a bit too deeply and made the connection. Standing on the loading ramp of a United States Air Force C-17, Baldwin looked weary. The bandage on his right arm where he had been wounded during the raid showed. In the background were dozens of children being led onboard.

The Inspector continued on to the elevator pondering, just why had the American refused to be recognized initially? And was Monsieur Baldwin hiding something else?

Randy, watched as the Police Inspector boarded the elevator on the security monitor then pressing a concealed button waited briefly as a hidden door opened. Entering the office, Irena and Nina Baldwin his step-daughters which he addressed, "I want you two to go home and prepare dinner. Since Corey is at the soccer camp, he likely will get home before I do. I have some things to do before I get home so keep the dinner warm in the oven."

Nina watched as her step-father retrieved the shoulder holster from the desk, "Should not one of us go with you?" as Randy buckled the last strap turned to the window, "No, Nina that will not be necessary. Just do as I ask, Ok?"

Irena replied, "Yes father we will. Please don't be too late." The twins departed the way they came and Randy exited the office and headed for the elevators.

Monday, June 7th 1730 hours, Air France Flight 680

Mireille Bouquet glanced at her watch, then mused out loud "Kirika another two hours and we will be home."

Kirika nodded, "That will be nice," as Kirika fingered the ace bandage covering her lower right arm that covered an injury from a too close call with a knife. Noir returning from Perth, Australia which involved an assignment that was a follow up to the events in Africa.

The man they had tracked to Australia, had been involved in the distribution of pornographic films and DVD's of children. The showdown between Noir and his bodyguards had been outside of Perth, the razor sharp knife had been handled professionally but its bearer lay dead now along with the man who had hired him.

Randy Baldwin had no knowledge of their assignments by agreement if they had not been offered by the Foundation. This assignment had come from someone else and they had done the leg work. It had been left to Noir to carry out the assignment and to decide on the when and where. Mireille had reviewed the information received and had been able to discreetly confirm the man as a source and provider of such horrific films. Mireille and Kirika were now looking forward to some rest. Both needed it.

Monday, June 7th 1830 hours, Paris, France

Randy Baldwin looked at the two bodies lying next to each other on examination tables. The Paris morgue, modern as it was still contained the odor of death. It mattered little how well morgues tried to block the smell, it was still the same to Randy only the masking odor of the disinfectant was that of lemon. Nodding to the doctor's assistant who removed the sheets covering the faces and moving away, Randy viewed each.

Inspector Yannick watched intently for any reaction but saw none. Randy hid the shock rather well, tried to look disinterested as possible, "Inspector. I still can not make identification of each. They were neither in my employ nor have I hired anyone like these two women," as the Inspector turned and opened a bag on each table and slid the contents out of each for Randy to examine, "Perhaps then you might have an idea from the weapons that each were carrying."

Randy eyed each of the guns. The blond haired woman had been found with the Walther P-99 in her hand, but instead of blue steeled it was silver plated. The Asian like woman had been found lying next to a Beretta M1934, but it too was silver plated. Randy drew back from each weapon then looking at the bodies again he spoke, "Inspector? Where were these women found if you don't mind me asking?"

Inspector Yannick removed a small note book from his coat pocket and began reading, "Monsieur. The two women were found beneath the Eiffel Tower on or about 0400 hours this date after a report of some kind of gun battle. One individual, a male was found nearby in a deceased condition as well and he was carrying a Sig-Sauer P226. You should know Monsieur that the weapons did not have live ammunition but instead had blanks." Randy Baldwin looking one last time, then turning to leave "Inspector, what ever the hell happened under the Eiffel Tower is something that neither my Foundation nor I have knowledge of. I regret at this point I can not aid you at this point, however if I might get copies of the photographs I can make some inquiries of my own through other venues?"

Inspector Yannick bowed slightly and thanked Randy for his attendance to this matter, and apologized for taking up his valuable time then turned over the photographs. Randy Baldwin glanced at his watch and advising he need to attend to his children departed.

Exiting the morgue and retrieving the satellite phone from the Land Rover, Randy bypassing the cell phone network of Paris dialed the phone number of Mireille and Kirika's apartment.

Still no answer, just an answering machine as usual, as Randy closed the connection and got behind the wheel of the Land Rover he pondered the oddity of the situation. Both dead women at first appearance could pass for Noir easily. Unlike Mireille's and Kirika favored weapons, the dead women had been in possession of silver plated variants and not the blue steeled versions all too familiar to him, then to top it off all the weapons had been loaded with blank ammunition vice live rounds and of course the women and the man were of course very much dead from multiple gun shot wounds. Just what the hell was going on? Putting the Land Rover into gear, Randy headed for their apartment. He had some snooping to do.

Monday, June 7th 2000 hours, Paris, France, Apartment of Noir

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura climbed the steps to their apartment, the flight had been delayed because of heavy air traffic. It was Kirika who observed the discreetly hidden indicator showing that the security system was disarmed and pointed it out to Mireille, "Someone is inside."

Randy had parked well away from the apartment and had entered from the rear after crossing several alleyways and doubling back to ensure he was not being followed. He had the access code for the security system and had disarmed it upon entering. The slight snick of the lock on the door was the only alert he had that someone was entering, so he took cover in the kitchen alcove and removed the Colt Combat Commander as he turned off the only source of light, a small table lamp.

Mireille pushed the door fully open and glanced between the door and the door jam as she then scanned the interior. The green flashing light of the answering machine was blinking, the lamp that had been left on when they had left a week earlier was turned off.

Randy pondered the situation he was in. The only other exit was a window that led to a fire escape, which was in direct view of the person or persons in the hallway.

Kirika reached above her head on the wall and removed the light bulb plunging the hallway into darkness. Randy musing over that development, knew he was facing someone who likely knew he was inside. Mireille went first, diving headlong and sliding across the floor to the pool table where she scanned the darkened interior once again. Randy tracked the target briefly but lost it behind the pool table.

Kirika Yumura holding the light bulb in her hand tossed it by memory in the direction of the only place that could conceal an attacker, the still hot bulb thrown hard enough landed precisely on top of Randy Baldwin's head.

Randy felt the bulb just as it landed, and as it broke the hot shards landing in his hair. Randy tempted to trigger off a round instead spoke, "Ok who ever you are, identify yourselves now!"

Mireille Bouquet recognized the voice, "Randy Baldwin? What are you doing in our apartment?" Kirika reached around the corner and switched the overhead light on. Randy with a small trickle of blood running down his skull, blinked as the light came on and finally seeing Mireille who had the all to familiar blue-steeled Walther P-99 aimed squarely at him replied, "Checking to see if you were dead, which obviously neither of you is not, so how about we all call a truce; and discuss matters under a friendlier atmosphere. Besides I think that light bulb cut me when it broke."

Kirika gently removing the last piece of broken glass from Randy's head dabbed the small cut with an antibiotic ointment. Mireille Bouquet looked at the photograph of the doppelgangers. She saw herself and Kirika in the pictures. Randy wincing as Kirika applied the ointment spoke, "I do not know how the inspector zeroed in on Kirika, but it might have been from that incident we had over a year ago when I and Kirika bumped into each other. Inspector Yannick had vouched for me after the fight. I guess an eyewitness must have seen Kirika and given the police a statement describing her."

Mireille Bouquet tapping her doppelgangers photograph with her nail replied, "It matters not how he made the connection. But right now it matters as to why someone has managed to find someone so close to our own appearance and why? There are few photographs existing of us and they are extremely private. Then there is the matter of their deaths. Both found dead from a gun battle that took place underneath the Eiffel Tower along with a man carrying a Sig-Sauer P226."

Kirika spoke, "The Sig-Sauer P226 is a favored weapon of foot soldiers belonging to the Soldats. Perhaps the Soldats have some answers?" Randy seemed to nod, "I gave that some thought as well Kirika. I am going to call Lucio Magnus in the morning to have him start digging. Only reason I came here was to try to make contact with you and Mireille. I knew from examining the body of the Asian woman that it could not have been you, because she was missing some rather important features. Namely the peculiar shaped scars that were a result of your injuries nearly seven years ago in the Middle East. Remember I treated your wounds so I knew what scars that you had, the Asian doppelganger lacked any of those."

Randy paused briefly, "Then there was Mireille's doppelganger. Mireille's bullet wound scar from her injuries when she was shot after coming out of the wood line at the Chattahoochee River in Georgia. It is rather distinctive and the doppelganger was missing that along with several others."

The buzzing of Randy's cell phone interrupted the conversation. Flipping the Motorola cell phone open Randy noted the call was originating from the Atlanta office of the Baldwin Foundation, it had to be Gina and he was right.

Gina Baldwin sitting in the foundation offices in Atlanta that overlooked the busy Interstate 285 and Interstate 75 interchanges spoke, "Randy where the hell are you? The twins are worried as is Corey. I am about to call out the Calvary. Please tell me you are not in trouble?"

Randy set the cell phone to hands free speaker replied, "No Gina, I am not in trouble, just following up on something."

Mireille spoke, "Gina he is with us." Gina heard Mireille and sighed with relief and replied, "Well Randy explain to me why a Paris Police Inspector paid you a visit?"

Randy explained briefly what had transpired and even Gina became intrigued, "The two women looked like Mireille and Kirika?" Randy looking at the photographs on the pool table replied, "Very, very close. I nearly had a heart attack when Inspector Yannick first showed me the photographs. Then there were the weapons that each carried. Instead of blue-steeled they were silver plated then the forged business cards found on them."

Kirika interrupted, "Forged business cards?" as Randy removed one he had kept and gave it along with a real foundation business card to Kirika, which she began to study.

Gina turned briefly to look at Harmony and Olivia who were rocking in their chairs with Ashley watching over them, "Randy any idea why?"

Randy replied, "I have no idea. But someone tried to pass off the fakes as real. They don't incorporate the 3-D field like the real ones nor the magnetic strip. As to what purpose the women were in Paris for is still something that I can not even fathom yet."

Kirika turned over the fake card and then holding it up along side the real card asked, "Monsieur Baldwin? Do you have offices in Tokyo and Los Angles?"

Randy looked closely and replied "No we don't." Squinting at the minute printing, Randy with a puzzled look asked Mireille, "Do you happen to have a magnifying glass somewhere?"

Gina Baldwin copied down the telephone numbers then ensuring that her husband would immediately head for their home in Paris hung up. Pressing the intercom button, she called in Kelly Summers.

Monday, June 7th 1430 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Atlanta, Georgia

When the Baldwin Foundation had been formed, Randy Baldwin knew that there was no way he could handle the number of investigations that would eventually be undertaken so he had headhunted.

One of the heads he sought had been Kelly Summers, the sister of the late Julia Summers who had perished while on an assignment with the Central Intelligence Agency in Columbia. Julia Summers had sacrificed her life so that Randy Baldwin could live and return vital intelligence recovered.

Kelly had been on a deep undercover assignment as an agent with the FBI when Randy Baldwin found out about her existence and the assignment she had been on which had involved drug lord who had been picked to help spread a deadly toxin within his wares. She had been pulled from the drug lords' mansion during a raid which involved Noir. In the end the drug lord was terminated by Mireille Bouquet after a wild shootout inside the mansion involving Randy Baldwin and several of his goons, which had been nearly five years earlier.

Kelly entered the spacious office and sat across from Gina Baldwin who began the briefing, "Kelly I know this may sound a bit odd, but Randy was contacted by the Paris Police earlier in Paris regarding individuals now deceased who were apparently posing as associates of the Foundation. The individuals both female, were found dead along with a third subject, a male under the Eiffel Tower after a gun battle that took place around 4 AM Paris time this date. Randy wants you to look at a Los Angles connection and find out what these two women had in common."

Kelly Summers smiled, "I will be happy to. Anything else out of place?" as Gina looked over her notes she replied, "Yes as a matter of fact there is. Both women were carrying side arms, but no live ammunition. Just blanks as was the deceased male. No identification on either woman or man except for the fake business cards that the women carried. Follow up on the telephone numbers. If necessary charter a jet to Los Angles and if you have to go to Japan as well you are cleared to do so, Randy wants this as high priority. Anything that you find, send reports directly to Paris and carbon copy everything to us here. Randy will send copies of the photographs of the deceased along with a copy of the fake business card by overnight courier."

Kelly Summers finishing with her notes replied, "Mrs. Baldwin? How far does the Foundation want to take this? Gina Baldwin leaning forward in her chair, "As far as it needs to go Ms. Summers, my husband is concerned that someone passing themselves off as our associates could do considerable harm to our reputations, need I say more?"

Tuesday, June 8th 0800 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris France

Randy said his goodbye's to Alfred Stolzberg who was in negotiations in Zurich, Switzerland. The Baldwin Foundation offered a variety of services and being an intermediary and neutral party negotiation service was one of them. Alfred normally in Paris as the official representative of the Baldwin Foundation had been tasked with a sticky border dispute between two South American countries. A superb speaker and facilitator and with excellent managerial skills Randy had acquired Alfred from the U.S. State Department. Since Alfred was involved in the negotiations, Randy had flown to France to fill in for him. Randy brought the grown twins and of course Corey. Since France was a soccer crazy nation, Randy thought his trip would serve a duel purpose. He would fill in for Alfred and Corey could absorb tips from French soccer players.

The twins, Irena and Nina could work in the office and had been doing so for the past week. Since they were fluent in several languages, they had assisted Adeline Adora who was normally Alfred's secretary with office chores and other duties.

Randy had debated discussing the ongoing problem with the twins and Corey but on the drive to the Foundation's guest residence outside of Paris, Randy had decided that they should know what had transpired. It had been a lively discussion with all three to the Foundation offices, which soon became two when Randy dropped Corey off at the soccer training complex.

Irena being thoughtful had suggested that her father request the autopsy reports, "Perhaps it would be wise to read the autopsy reports. They may reveal something that you could not and did not have time to examine for?"

Randy had taken up the suggestion and had contacted Inspector Yannick who was sitting across from him, "Inspector. Based on the autopsy both women and the man died of multiple gun shot wounds. Has there been any attempt to match the bullets ballistically with any other outstanding cases?"

Inspector Yannick smiled, "Yes of course. But no matches so far, I can tell you they were all shot by 9MM rounds that came from the same hand gun. The empty cases that were recovered bear an impression possibly belonging to an American made Ruger. As for their own weapons, the serial numbers were traced to weapons shipped abroad legally and sold in the United States. We are awaiting word from the United States Alcohol and Tobacco and Firearms Agency to assist in tracking where the weapons were sold."

Randy mused over that news then picked up a sample of the fake business card given to him the day before, "Inspector, I took a closer look at the bogus business card and found some very small printing on the back. The printing contains telephone numbers that belong to addresses in Los Angeles, California and Tokyo, Japan. I have a Foundation Investigator that will be looking into those later in the morning. The phone number in Los Angeles refused to divulge who they were but kept asking for something called a "task code." We got no answer at the Tokyo number. The persons in Los Angles got rather obnoxious with my wife and hung up on her, so the Foundation is paying a personal visit."

The soft knock interrupted the conversation as Randy about to deny entry looked at the woman who was standing in the doorway with several folders in her arms and behind her another pushing a coffee cart. Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura, both of which had altered their appearances, entered the office.

Mireille no longer a natural blond, but a brunette and wearing large glasses and Kirika sporting a brown hair wig approached Randy and Inspector Yannick. Mireille set the folders down on the desk, then taking a seat nearby then prepared her stenographers pad as Kirika offered coffee to the inspector and Randy. Both men accepted the coffee with Randy looking at Mireille who smiled, "You desired to have dictation taken for the letter to the U.S. Embassy?"

Inspector Yannick seemed to take the suggestion, "Monsieur. I realize you are busy so I will take my leave. If you learn anything from your sources please contact me. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." The Inspector departed immediately, with coffee in hand. Kirika quietly nodded to the Adeline sitting at her desk and closed the door.

Randy looked at Kirika then Mireille and addressed the latter, "Just what the hell you think you are doing coming in here like that? Inspector Yannick could have recognized your facial features."

Mireille giving a soft laugh replied, "I doubt he was paying that much attention." Randy eyeing the low cut skirt replied, "I suppose he was focused elsewhere." Then turning to Kirika, "How's the arm?" as Kirika placing the coffee carafe back onto the cart replied, "It is much better, though I prefer short sleeves."

Mireille laying aside the stenographers pad reached for the autopsy reports and began reading, "It seems my doppelganger was not blond, but originally a brunette. Someone went to a great deal of trouble to make my double look as me; however there are no indications of surgery to the facial areas of either doppelganger."

Randy musing replied, "There is an old saying there is somewhere in this world that someone looking identical to us is carrying on with their own lives and we have not yet met them. It is beginning to look more like your doubles came to Paris and met their ends here. Why they appeared so, well so damn alike is something I hope can be found out."

Mireille returned the autopsy reports to the desk, "Perhaps we should become involved?"

Randy decided on that issue already, "No way. I can not allow it. Besides it was bad enough to look at your doppelgangers. I don't need to make another trip to the morgue. Stay out of it for now until I say otherwise. Also minimize any travel for now, till I find out what in fact did happen."

Mireille looked at Randy Baldwin and seemed to frown, "I will do as you ask, but we can not stay confined forever. Remember that Mister Baldwin!"

Getting up and walking out the door followed by Kirika pushing the coffee cart, Randy looked at the folders containing the autopsy reports mused, "Mireille will not take kindly to being overly protected by anyone including me. She has dropped the glove so to speak daring me. If she senses I am doing just that, friendship or no friendship Mireille will not hold back under any circumstances and if it means going through me she will as will Kirika."

As the door closed, Randy turned briefly to look out upon the Paris skyline that seem so tranquil with the Eiffel Tower in the distance; Randy returned to the business at had and placed a call to Lucio Magnus. It was time to get the Soldats involved as well.


	2. NOIR: Fallacy Ch2

NOIR

Chapter Two

Fallacy

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, June 8th 1300 hours, Los Angles, California

Foundation Investigator Kelly Summers exited the black Ford Crown Victoria with FBI Special Agent Floyd Christen who had been briefed about the unusual visit. The telephone number on the fraudulent business card had been traced to an office building on Wilshire Boulevard in Los Angeles. The obnoxious behavior of the person on the other end of the call, which was recorded at the Foundation Offices in Atlanta, served as probable cause to get a Federal Search Warrant.

It was against Federal Law to misrepresent or misuse registered logos of legitimate businesses or organizations. Because of the suspicious deaths in Paris, and at the request of the Paris, France Police Department Kelly acting as representative of the Baldwin Foundation would participate.

The Los Angles Police Department was joining to assist in serving the search warrant. Kelly watched as the raid team comprised of several men and woman suited up in full combat gear in preparation for the raid.

Agent Christen joined Kelly after conferring with the LAPD raid team, "Ok, Kelly they are ready to go. Should we politely knock first or just go ahead take the door down?"

Kelly adjusting her Glock .40 caliber on her hip replied, "What the hell Floyd, just knock the damn door down, lets see where the cockroaches start scrambling to. Agent Christen with a broad smile replied, "With pleasure Kelly."

Wednesday, June 9th 0015 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

The brief phone call alerting Randy Baldwin to a pending conference call sent him back to the Foundation Offices in Paris and along the way he picked up Mireille and Kirika. Establishing the link, Randy listened in disbelief at Kelly Summers verbal report, "Sir, the blond haired woman has been identified as a participant in a travel fantasy program."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura sitting in the office with Randy Baldwin listened with disbelief as well. Gina Baldwin's voice replied, "Kelly? What do you mean a travel fantasy?" Kelly sitting at a desk of the Los Angles Field Office of the FBI continued, "Just what I said. The company creates a fantasy using what is supposed to be controlled and regulated where participants play roles. They act out fantasies that involve team building by the participants. Companies utilize the services to help their employees build rapport with others. Different scenarios are utilized. The one that is currently ongoing is what is called the secret agent and crime solving tour."

Randy replied, "Kelly how many others were participating? If this supposed to be some kind of fantasy it has already gotten out of hand. As to the subject of our logo misuse what was their excuse for that?"

Kelly Summers replied, "They chose company names randomly. Ours was replicated apparently from our logo on the foundation web site. The number participating in the European fantasy numbers ten in all." Randy replied, "Under no circumstances are they to attempt any contact with the tour guides. Stress that and see if somebody from the FBI can park themselves at that office. I want to ensure no one in that party is alerted."

Randy mused, "Two down and eight to go. Amongst the group, or shadowing the group is a killer packing live ammunition. Terrific what a combination and it is supposed to be a game."

Randy looked at Mireille, "Did you get any identification on the deceased women?" Kelly replied, "Yes we did. The blond haired woman was a brunette originally before participating in the fantasy. She was 28 years old, her name was Mona Shipp from Los Angles and her true occupation was an office manager. The Asian victim joined the fantasy trip in Tokyo, Japan she was 27 years old and her name was Yokura Kanbe who is from Tokyo and like Mona in real life she was an office manager. You should know that the guns they had in their possession were on loan from the company as part of the fantasy. Both guns were purchased here in Los Angles, seven months ago."

Gina spoke, "What about live ammunition? Was anyone supposed to be carrying that stuff?" Kelly replied, "No Gina, they were not supposed to have live ammunition only blanks. Randy spoke, "Kelly, we do have a third body. Any ideas from your end that the man might be, the Paris Police are still drawing blanks?"

Kelly flipped through the folder and stopped, "Yeah. I just found it. Looks like someone they hired as a local actor to play the bad guy." Gina spoke, "Kelly did you happen to learn what the demand for the "task code" was all about?" Kelly replied, "Yes. It was the code number identifying the tour group. It also doubles as an expense account number for corporate billing. The so called president of the operation has accounts at various medical facilities in Europe, so that like in case of injuries the parties involved do not have to involve their insurance companies for expenses incurred on such forays. Both of you should know that the tour group used a chartered flight for the trip to France. The participants apparently learned their roles on the way over during the flight. By the time they landed at Orley, they were playing the parts."

Gina seeing an instant message pop up on the computer screen within the study at the Baldwin Farm house took the cue, "Kelly? What about itineraries?" as Gina tapped out a reply to Mireille in Paris, France.

Kelly replied, "This so called game or fantasy is to take place in and around Paris, France. I have the name and location of the accommodation where they are supposed to be staying when the game is on hold."

Randy saw the replies and questions flying between Gina and Mireille as he replied to Kelly Summers, "Ok. If there was a confidentiality agreement with the tour company and its participants it is now null and void. I want to know the names, occupations and even their true life employers. Check the background of every individual, and if you have to interview immediate family members and their employers do so, and Kelly if you need extra manpower, Gina can send it your way."

Kelly Summers hurriedly flipping through the folders stopped and replied "Mr. Baldwin, the two deceased women worked for the same company." Randy looked over at Mireille still typing an instant message to Gina, "Which one?" Kelly replied, "Albacore, LLC. They have offices in California and Japan."

Randy mused a moment, "That is interesting. Ask your friends at the FBI if you can fax all of what you have to Atlanta and Paris, and then ship the original documents if possible to Paris. Since it is about 15:30 local there in LA, start the faxing to Paris first. I need the documents in time to participate." Kelly leaned back in the chair, "In time for what Mr. Baldwin?" Randy turned to Kirika and then Mireille, "For the replacement gamers. They are two short not counting what amounts to the hired actor. Time to send in the replacements," as Gina hearing the comment typed a silent message back, "Randy don't go and get into something again…"

Kelly Summers pondered the strange comment from Randy after hanging up. Send in replacements? Where was he going to find someone on such short notice? But she dismissed the thought; after all Randy Baldwin and his foundation had a knack for doing things on very short notice.

Randy leaned back in his chair and eyed Mireille "Time to become blonde Mireille and Kirika you can store the wig too. Now lets get you to that hospital, since we have the account number we can charge the treatment to the tour company." Kirika eyed the ace bandage, "It is fine Monsieur Baldwin." Mireille seeing where Randy Baldwin was going, "No it is not. You were injured in the escape. The injury must be treated."

Wednesday, June 9th 0700 hours, The Hilton Hotel, Paris France

Ken Wellford nearly choked on his toast when the two women walked into the dinning room. Yokura was sporting a bandaged arm, Mona standing next to her seemed weary, Ken waved at them calling out to them, "Hey you two over here!"

Kelly Summers had acted fast, and the final background information had come in less than an hour earlier by fax. Only one other person from the same company was participating in the game and it was the vice-president of operations identified as 48 year old Ken Wellford. The tour operator after being shown a photograph of Wellford confirmed that it had been the same man that had requested the fantasy tour to Paris, France.

Randy mused that Noir would have to wing it for the time being. Randy had to be contented with the brief background information that they had for Noir to carry out the masquerade. The other problem he had to contend with was the time zone differences and finding key people to interview. What was going on inside Albacore, LLC was another. The president of the company had taken a Caribbean Cruise. The Atlanta Office was working on locating him and the ship he was on.

Mireille smiled at Ken then sat next to him, "Good morning Ken. How was your part of the adventure?" Ken blinking at Mireille playing Mona Shipp could barely utter, "Uh fine. How was yours?"

Mireille playing Mona, described what had happened and their "capture", and their "escape" in detail. Ken Wellford making noises of astonishment seemed happy that they had made their escape, but noticed that Yokura had been injured. "Hey Yokura? What the heck happened to your arm?"

Kirika playing Yokura replied, "I got too close to a sharp piece of metal in the dark and cut my arm. I had to go to the hospital." The blood stain on her pants showed she had been bleeding. The blood stain courtesy of the Paris Police Department Forensic Lab had been carefully splattered on.

Mireille and Kirika after eating and declaring that both were in need of rest departed the tour group to return to the borrowed hotel room. The room once shared by the real Mona Shipp and Yokura Kanbe would become their temporary home. The next phase of the game would begin tonight at 2000 hours or 8 PM for the American participants not used to 24 hour military time.

Inspector Yannick observing the interaction amongst the tour group had seen the shock that registered but briefly on Monsieur Wellford's face. Finishing his breakfast, he exited the hotel and within a few moments entered the surveillance van parked nearby, where he joined Randy Baldwin.

There had been a snafu in the notification about the event itself. The tour company had made arraignments with the Paris Police Department to notify the local police precinct of the "game". Inspector Yannick had only been informed earlier in the morning himself of the embarrassing slipup. The local gendarmes had indeed kept non-participants away from the area until the specified time had passed. The gendarmes expecting to hear gun play had indeed heard it take place and since it was supposed to be a "game" ignored it.

The relief shift had been the ones to find the bodies. Randy admitted to the Inspector that it had been an initial shock to seeing the photographs as he had two associates who he had worked with previously that looked like the deceased parties. When Inspector Yannick was introduced to Noir who had assumed the personas of Mona Shipp and Yokura Kanbe even he was amazed at the eerie similarities.

Both men sitting in the van replayed the conversations and Randy viewed the video tape of Ken Wellford when he first saw Mireille and Kirika entering the dinning room, "The guy nearly lost his breakfast. Do we have taps approved for his room phone?" Inspector Yannick tapping the replay button nodded, "Yes. But like you I suspect he will likely utilize cell phones. Identifying the correct signal will be difficult, but not impossible. If he stays in one location we will have it easy, but if he moves the cell tower shuffle comes into play and we are short on surveillance equipped vehicles that can monitor cell phone conversations on the move.

The French Police technician got lucky on the third try and without saying a word tapped the recording button and then typed in the cell phone information to the tracking computer as Inspector Yannick and Randy Baldwin listened in to an angry conversation, "Bullshit! They are still alive, the both of them. That bitch Mona carried on like nothing happened. Yokura, shit. All she got was a fucking cut on her arm. What the hell am I paying you for?" The distorted and electronically altered voice replied, "I was assured it had been carried out however, I will ensure it is next time. Unfortunately the script for tonight's events preclude their deaths. But I will assure you they will not leave Paris alive." Then the sound of the cell phone disconnecting came over the speaker.

Inspector Yannick reached for the door handle but was stopped by Randy Baldwin. Inspector Yannick turned in surprise, "Monsieur Baldwin?" Randy looking at the frozen image of Ken Wellford, "Inspector, I know from hearing the audio tape that you have more than enough circumstantial evidence to arrest Ken Wellford, however he was just the initiator. The other voice is the facilitator, he has a script just like us. This whole fantasy tour is just that. My associates know the risks and are well able to defend themselves. They can buy us some time and unlike the late Ms. Shipp and Ms. Kanbe they are packing heat and a lot of it. Wellford wanted those women dead for a reason, and I would like to be able to provide those answers when the families ask."

Exiting the van, the two men strolled to a nearby café to enjoy an early morning coffee and to make plans for the evening. The player's would be going out to play their roles at 8 PM local time, but there would be a lot of unseen extra observers. Randy Baldwin would be among them as would be the Inspector.

Mireille silently tapped out the wireless message to Randy Baldwin sitting at the nearby café, then signed off and hid the wireless device. Kirika Yumura quickly going over the room found nothing and then changed clothing and like Mireille fell fast asleep. Neither had much sleep and their weariness had not been an act. Watched over from a nearby hotel room by other Baldwin Foundation employees who had taken up their observation stations, Noir had an undisturbed sleep.

Wednesday, June 9th 1100 hours, Atlanta, 1000 hours, Caribbean Ocean

Gina Baldwin had left the young twins in the care of Angelina Lopez at the farm as what was now turning out to be a very high priority case was taking shape. Inquires into Albacore, LLC, had been fruitful and rewarding but disturbing. Briefed by the night duty officer on events taking place in Paris and elsewhere, Gina learned that Kelly Summers had briefly interviewed the remaining staff of Albacore, LLC that were not on vacation in Los Angeles and had chartered the fastest jet available to Tokyo.

Moments earlier, the United States Coast Guard in Miami reported that a US Coast Guard interdiction team upon directives from the Pentagon had ordered the cruise ship containing the president of Albacore, LLC to heave to and from the United States Navy Arleigh Burke class destroyer which the Coast Guard Drug Interdiction team had been embarked had in fact boarded the vessel and retrieved the man and his wife. The man identified as Ted Welshman was being flown directly to the Port of Miami by a US Navy Seahawk.

Ted Welshman rousted by the heavily armed US Coast Guard boarding team sat next to his wife holding her hand tightly as the Seahawk at full military power raced toward Miami. The Navy crewman sitting across from them did not look all that friendly and he was carrying a sidearm. The only words spoken to them had been by the Coast Guard Officer in Charge who stated, "Mr. Welshman up directives from the Pentagon you are hereby being taken to the Port of Miami for an interview. That interview will be carried out by the agents belonging to the Federal Bureau of Investigation and by investigative agents belonging to the Baldwin Foundation in Atlanta, Georgia. That is all I can say for now. Enjoy the flight, sorry but there is no in flight meals."

Wednesday, June 9th, 1300 hours Atlanta, 1900 hours, Paris, France

Lucio Magnus had greeted Randy Baldwin on his arrival at the Foundation Offices in Paris, with information from Soldat contacts. There had been a rumor of an assassination contract, but for whom and those that were to be carrying out the assignment were unknown.

Briefing Lucio in private on what had transpired, Lucio advised that if the Foundation needed additional manpower it could be arranged, then turning over the transcript of the interview with the president of Albacore, LLC in Miami that had been faxed by Gina from Atlanta, both men puzzled over the initial evasive answers. Randy discovered why on the last two pages.

Corey who had come to the office from the soccer facility sat with his step-sisters and none of them appeared happy, "Dad? What kind of military contract is it and why is Noir involved?"

Lucio like a kindly grandfather he appeared to be replied, "They became involved as the direct result of being in the right place at the right time. Mireille and Kirika know the risks, and since they happen to look like the ones who are really dead then there is a benefit of the doubt that falls upon those who desired their deaths. Noir will give us time to dig further into the military contract that the company is involved with. The innocent women died for a reason related to that contract. The man responsible is here in Paris with them. He initiated the apparent contract to an unknown facilitator. That person has to be located as well. They must face justice for their actions."

Randy mused over the question of the military contract replied, "Corey, it involves some kind of new surveillance technology that is being developed for the United States Military and the Japanese Self-Defense Force. Albacore, LLC is behind the development and testing. The vice-president of operations for Albacore is responsible for the testing and development and that is Ken Wellford. Both women were office managers for Albacore. Mona Shipp was the manager of the California office and Yokura Kanbe held a similar position in Japan. You can figure out the rest, Mona and Yokura discovered something. I have got to get going, Lucio please if you would take my kids home to the guest house. I don't have time as I have to meet with the Japanese ambassador in less than 15 minutes."

The twins and Corey watched their step-father leave and turned to Lucio with questioning looks to which Lucio replied, "Children. Your step-father knows the risks. The Foundation he help establish, stands to help those without the ability to help them selves or speak with their true voices. He gives them a leg up and if there is a need the Foundation will speak for those who have become silenced and act on their behalf as well." Lucio Magnus ushering the children from the office mused silently, "And will give those silenced a very loud voice indeed."

Gina Baldwin in Atlanta having read the transcripts was furious. Speaking with her harried husband by cell phone in Paris, she passed on additional information "Randy do you realize the significance if that surveillance technology is reengineered?" Randy Baldwin just leaving the office in the Land Rover replied, "Yes I do. Have you heard from Kelly yet?"

Gina composing herself replied, "Kelly's charter touched down in Tokyo an hour ago. She is on her way to the Embassy now to get a secure communications link. I am going to feed everything that we have learned and let her present it to the authorities there. Should I call Tabitha?"

Randy had mused over that, "The Agency is not going to miss the activity that the Foundation is putting on. I am a bit surprised that Tabitha has not called already considering how many Agencies that we have interacted with stateside. Put her on the same page we are and advise her of the implications. Advise her that Welshman has denied us access to the testing facility on Japanese soil, why he pulled a stunt when he is already in the dark is beyond me. I am on my way to the Japanese embassy here in Paris to discuss the situation with the ambassador. Give Kelly's cell phone number to Tabitha in case she needs to call her, and see about getting Kelly some reinforcements. If Tabitha has any questions have her call me, I'll be with the observation team to view the games."

Hearing the phone disconnect, Gina Baldwin wondered just by what Randy meant when he said he was going to observe the games. Tapping out the phone number of the private line belonging to Tabitha Alexander, Gina wondered if she could convey clearly enough on what the Foundation had learned to Tabitha Alexander.

Wednesday, June 9th 2030 hours, The Paris Mystery Mansion

Inspector Yannick and Randy Baldwin listened to the Who Done It play as it took place within a mansion on the outskirts of Paris. Inspector Yannick puzzled at first commented to Randy, "Monsieur Baldwin? What is this?" Randy too had been puzzled then upon reading the script and reading what the tour fantasy was all about replied, "Team building. Companies can send their employee's to these fantasy tours. The tour company in Los Angeles puts together tours that challenge the participants in solving certain things. This particular scenario is where a realistic looking murder takes place and the participants have to solve the case. It is unusual that two different companies are involved but it has happened in the past so when Wellford booked the fantasy at the last moment he did not realize, that he along with Mona and Yokura were going to be with the employees from a company in Boise, Idaho."

Inspector Yannick replied, "Intriguing. A fake murder within a real murder. Yet only three really are aware what has transpired within the mansion already. The facilitator apparently already wise to the nights planned events realized that to carry out another attempt would likely have been seen by everyone; therefore has decided to choose his or her time at the appropriate point, still it is uncomfortable that your associates are within and out of quick reach."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura were with the eight participants sitting in the library of the mansion. The tour guide had explained what was to happen. The ten people within the room were going to have to solve a crime, a crime that one amongst them would discover. The sound of a gun shot startled those around Mireille and Kirika as the tour guide smiled, "The game has begun once again, good luck."

Ken Wellford, waited for Mona and Yokura to race to the source, but instead they strolled unconcerned towards where the gun shot had come from on the floor above. Mireille out of ear shot of Wellford spoke to Kirika, "It appears the intention of the game is to split the group up," as the other participants choosing their own routes went ahead.

Mireille replied, "The goal of this is team building. The participants have already failed. If this was real, a killer could pick off the others one by one."

Mireille seeing Ken closing behind them nodded to Kirika and they split apart taking the "Y" stair case separately eyeing the floor above for a hidden gunman real or otherwise. Ken making a quick choice followed Kirika, "Yokura! Wait up!" as Wellford joined Kirika on the second floor, Mireille circled the balcony warily checking doors as she passed joining up with Kirika who had done like wise, with Wellford directly behind her.

Randy Baldwin and Inspector Yannick would have liked to have video of what was going on inside the mansion, but the tour group had kept the play location secret until the last minute. The participants had been taken by bus as a group, so Randy had to be contented with playing follow the leader. The only source of sound was coming from the wireless concealed mikes worn by Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet. The audio quality had been so good that the microphones had picked up the fake gun shot.

Ken Wellford stepping past Mona and Yokura, motioned for them to follow; "Hey guys this way. There is a staircase over there. We can go up that way." Mireille and Kirika playing the subordinates followed.

Mireille spoke quietly, "Second floor rear staircase." Inspector Yannick called up the floor plan on a nearby laptop. The mansion listed as a historical landmark had been fully documented. The floor layout on CD ROM, the Inspector moved the mouse pointer and clicked. Randy spoke, "Upper landing, short balcony, entry to hallway then first two rooms right and left three meters."

The Inspector pointed to the screen, "The upper tea room perhaps?" Randy silently nodded, as his cell phone chirped. Randy, removed his microphone headset and spoke, "Baldwin," as the Inspector took over giving the lay out description.

Tabitha Alexander in Langley, Virginia replied, "Randy, I'll keep it short. Gina gave me a full brief. Agency is in agreement as is Pentagon. Japanese government will cooperate and assist. Your investigator Kelly Summers and I have already been in contact; how things going there?"

Randy replied, "Mireille and Kirika inside participating in a team building game of sorts. The prime suspect is with both, a Ken Wellford. I can assume you got briefed about him?" Tabitha replied, "Yes I did. The president of Albacore, LLC is on his way back to Los Angeles as we speak. By the way that was some stunt getting him off that cruise ship."

Randy chuckled, "I had nothing to do with that. I think Gina asked for that to happen and it did." Tabitha Alexander gave a small laugh as well, "Well it got his attention. You should know that he has no knowledge that Ken Wellford is in Paris. He thought Wellford was either in California or Japan. Makes you wonder what kind of organization Welshman is running." Randy replied, "An organization minus two key employees. Was he notified of their deaths?" Tabitha replied, "Yes he was, hence his return to California. Oh by the way before he could rescind the original denial of entry request, your investigator and the Japanese Self-Defense Force backed up by the Tokyo Police, just made entry as of 10 minutes ago. That's all I know for now. Good luck."

Closing the cell phone, Randy put the headset back on and listened as Yokura played by Kirika was describing the crime scene which was in the upper tea room, "Single gun shot wound to the heart, the door to this room was open but there is a key lying on the floor inside. The lock and key are antique. The killer could have used his or her own key to push the other out of the key hole then unlocking the door made entry."

The actress on the floor, playing the part of the murder victim had a look of shock on her face as Mireille playing Mona stepped carefully over her, "The victim sitting in this chair having her evening tea before meeting her guests was surprised at who entered the room. She may have known the killer as well, the shock of impending death etched on her face forever."

The heavy footsteps coming down the hallway alerted those present that another participant was entering the play. The male voice announcing who he was brought some laughs to those listening in the van, "I am Inspector Palo of the Paris Police Department, can someone tell me what has transpired?"

Randy looking at a real Paris Police Inspector quipped, "You would think, that if he was called to the mansion for a murder; he would at least have that as a clue in the first place?"

Inspector Yannick looking at the humorous expression on Randy's face could only roll his eyes in disgust.

Thursday, June 10th, 0500 hours, The Hilton Hotel, Paris, France

If he and the Inspector were bored to near tears, Randy wondered what Mireille and Kirika were feeling about now. The killer had not been the butler, but the maid and she had killed the lady of the house because of a lover's spat. The surveillance team watched as the participants having finally banded together had solved the "case" and the maid was led away in handcuffs. The participants boarded the bus and returned to the hotel, followed the entire way by unmarked police units and the surveillance van and of course Randy tagging along in the Land Rover.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura both had voiced to the silent observers that someone amongst their midst was going to pay for putting them through the game that had to be the most boring thing they had ever done. Mireille punctuated it by stating, "I know where you live." Inspector Yannick looking at Randy seemingly puzzled got his answer, "I occasionally spar with them in karate matches. I guess next time neither will hold back."

Mireille and Kirika joining their compatriots at the breakfast table, observed Randy Baldwin and Inspector Yannick enter the dinning room and take a table nearby. Mireille got up briefly and walking past Randy brushed up against the table discreetly as she passed. Wellford engrossed in conversation with Kirika failed to see the drop.

Randy retrieved the message, reading it then passing it to the Inspector who nodded in acknowledgement to the request, he stood and departed briefly. As Mireille returned, Randy stood and seemingly making accidental contact passed the return message back.

Randy apologizing in French to Mireille for bumping into her, returned to his seat observing Ken Wellford's reaction. No concern apparently.

Interrupted by the cell phone chirp Randy answered in French, the caller Kelly Summers in Tokyo, Japan spoke, "Randy?" Replying yes, Randy switched to English, "Yes Ms. Summers?"

Kelly Summers who was seven hours ahead replied, "The assumption of the altered test results was correct as was the implications of it being reengineered. Wellford oversaw the testing and sent in altered reports. But here is the kicker, someone else sent in the correct test results. The mangers, Yokura and Mona each received the test results both altered and true. I've gone through Wellford's office here and he has some interesting e-mails. Some friends from showed up from the Agency and the FBI as well. They are busy cracking the encryptions as we speak. Also are you familiar with PDF files?"

Randy mused a moment, "Yes I am. What about them?" Kelly continued, "Albacore, LLC exchanges the blue prints through PDF files. So when an alteration to the design was needed, Albacore engineers in Tokyo would send them to their counterparts in Los Angeles and so forth. We found a PDF that had been altered by Wellford's I.D. code. It looks like he added an unneeded component, one that would allow an outsider to gain control and access the system." Randy taking a sip of his coffee glanced casually at Ken Wellford replied, "Ok. Make sure everyone is on the same page there then bring the material with you, and get the first available flight to Paris." Kelly Summers smiled, "I've got a charter standing by now, I will be in the air in an hour." Randy disconnected and sat back in the chair as Inspector Yannick rejoining him nodded that the request had been carried out.


	3. NOIR:Fallacy Ch3

NOIR

Chapter Three

Fallacy

By Steve Edward

Thursday, June 10th 0730 hours, The Hilton Hotel, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura returned to the hotel room. Mireille read the text message and spoke to Kirika, "Randy's Foundation investigators found what they needed. One of the investigators will arrive sometime this evening in Paris with the evidence."

Kirika putting on her sleepwear replied, "The final game is this evening. It will be the most likely opportunity for interference from the outside. Except for Monsieur Wellford, none of the other participants have any idea of the significance of what likely has been planned. Monsieur Baldwin will be hard pressed to cover the venue completely."

Mireille Bouquet pulled the curtain aside briefly and looked out to venue itself. The final game would be played out in the nearby park, where two years earlier on the hill side Noir and the Baldwin's with their newly adopted twins had sat reflecting on the past and the future together. Mireille letting the curtain fall back replied, "Well when the time comes we will no longer be actors."

The surveillance van captured the cell phone call from Wellford to the facilitator, "Are you sure you can do it this evening? I've tried to connect to my computer in Tokyo, but there is a glitch. However I have a copy of what you desire. Once they are gone, and the payment is deposited I will deliver it as promised." The altered voice replied, "You have my assurances that it will be done. If you fail on your end, you know the consequences."

Ken Wellford pacing back and forth in his room stopped, sweating profusely replied; "Yes I do. I will carry out the delivery as soon as possible." The technician listening in snapped the recording off and called Inspector Yannick and broke the news.

Thursday, June 10th 1700 hours, The Hilton Hotel, Paris France

Randy Baldwin stepped from the Land Rover and turned to Irena who was driving, "Get to the airport and pickup Kelly Summers, then take her to the office to get that data secured then bring her here, Ok?" Irena smiled, "Yes Father," and as Randy closed the door, she floored it taking off down the Boulevard.

Randy musing to himself as he knocked on the side of the van, "Never give the twins the keys to the Mustang…"

Inspector Yannick opened the door and Randy entered shutting it behind him, "Something going on?" The Inspector nodded and tapped the playback and Randy listened. Randy sighed, "Great no exact delivery time. So Wellford could have already made the drop anywhere in the hotel already, which means my associates, could be in the line of fire at anytime. What is the schedule saying about the evening?"

Inspector Yannick replied, "The participants will have their meals in their rooms at 1730 hours and then will gather on the patio facing the park at 1800 hours for coffee. Then the final game begins."

Randy turned to open the door then replied, "Well I have a meal to deliver. See you on the patio at 1800 hours. Also you had better read this; I got this information from a local informant. I can say he is very reliable" The Inspector watched as Randy departed and walked towards the hotel, and then reading the paper, picked up his cell phone, "They are holding to schedule. I want that park sealed when that stupid game begins." The Inspector pondered the next move, and looked warily at the park; it could become a shooting gallery inside with too many innocents thinking that it is just a game.

At 1725 hours, the waiter knocked on the door of room 305 and waited to be granted entry. Kirika Yumura looking through the peep hole took another closer look then quickly opened the door allowing the waiter to enter.

Mireille Bouquet turned away from the window pulling the drapes shut and eyed the waiter herself. "Monsieur Baldwin?" Randy having been slouching every since leaving the kitchen stood to his full height spoke, "Good evening ladies, your dinner prepared to your order has arrived."

Randy adjusted the borrowed waiter's uniform then spoke, "I had Lucio get with the Soldats to see if they had heard anything about a contract. Apparently it had been in the rumor mill but nothing more. That of course changed after the murders under the Eiffel Tower on Monday morning."

Setting the plates on the dinning table he continued, "Apparently there was two actors hired to play the bad guys. One of course had blanks, the other did not and he shot and killed Mona, Yokura and the street actor, then reported the hit a success. A Soldat on the west side of Paris overheard the apparent trigger man and plied him with drink. We will likely have a sniper somewhere and at least four to six gunmen to ensure the success so heads up. Also there is an addition to the little coffee party tonight on the patio. I will make an entrance and join you at your table. Try to be buddy, buddy with Wellford and have him with you."

Randy eyed the silver plated hand guns resting on a nearby table, "Ah good, I am glad the inspector got those back to you; interesting addition with the laser sights."

Mireille replied, "Laser tag with guns filled with blanks. That is one possible scenario in the final game. We have to put these on when we get to the patio." Mireille held up a small electronic sensor that the wearer would slip over their heads.

Randy recognized the device, "Terrific. A target that makes a racket when you are tagged with a laser, well it can't be helped; just make sure you bring the real things. Enjoy your meal. I'll see both of you in 25 minutes.

Thursday, June 10th 1745 hours, Streets of Paris

Kelly Summers hung on for dear life and closed her eyes while letting out an involuntary screech as Irena blew yet another red light at nearly 80 KPH. The suspension of the Land Rover absorbing the impact from the road dip as it roared through. Kelly suddenly wishing she had driven pleaded with Irena, "Irena, slow it down! Please!" as the Land Rover went into a power slide and changed directions.

Irena replied calmly while taking a bouncing shortcut on a sidewalk, "No time. Father is going to be in trouble!" Nina taking the ride in stride replied, "Don't worry. Sister drives like this all the time."

Lucio Magnus heard the horn blowing and turned in the direction of the sound and observed the Land Rover coming at him directly. Stepping out of the path of the vehicle, Irena slid the Land Rover to a stop. Kelly Summers, frazzled from the ride heard Lucio ask for the package. Nina retrieving it from the floor board handed it out the window to Lucio and yelled, "Go Sister!"

Lucio leaned forward slightly to watch as Parisians scattered for any safe place they could find as the Land Rover finding an opening to the roadway roared away. Turning back to walk into the entrance of the building housing the Baldwin Foundation, he heard the angry sound of horns…

Thursday June 10th 1805 hours, The Hilton Hotel Patio, Paris France

Ken Wellford had swallowed nervously when a man he had seen somewhere before suddenly sat down directly across from him with another gentleman. Mona had greeted him warmly as had Yokura.

Randy watched Ken closely as he unzipped the windbreaker and let it fall open revealing the shoulder holster bearing the Colt Combat Commander. The glancing at Inspector Yannick who had unbuttoned his coat as well Randy spoke, "Mr. Wellford? I am Randy Baldwin. I am head of the Baldwin Foundation; here is my card which by the way that is the real thing and not the fakes that were created by the tour company. The man to my right is Inspector Thibaud Yannick of the Paris Police Department." Randy waited as the inspector held up his credentials.

Ken Wellford turned to look at Kirika who was no longer playing, she had her blue steeled Beretta M1934 leveled directly at his side, "I am his associate, Monsieur Wellford as is the woman you know as Mona. She is Mireille Bouquet and I am Kirika Yumura, the weapons that are pointed at you are real and contain live ammunition."

Ken Wellford trying to laugh it off, "Ok sure Yokura, I'll play along. Is this part of the final game?" Mireille about to intercede decided against it, as Randy appeared to be loosing his patience needed to blow off some steam. Randy reached across the table and yanked Ken Wellford to his feet, "Mister Wellford! This is no longer a game! People have died because of you; I want some answers on why you did what you did."

Inspector Yannick stood and stepped around Randy Baldwin into the path of the tour guide who was going to interrupt, "Monsieur. Official Police business, your game is cancelled. Get everyone off this patio now!" as the brick work above Wellford's head shattered and Randy climbed over the table landing atop Ken Wellford.

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika dived for cover pulling the table over as they went; Inspector Yannick pulled another table over as well. Ken Wellford's whimpering beneath Randy, as more shots rang out served to make Randy even angrier; "Oh please don't let them kill me. Please don't let them kill me!" Randy looking down at Ken Wellford frowned, "Oh shut the hell up!" and then he punched Ken out cold.

Mireille and Kirika scanning the area from where the shot came looked at the upper works of an apartment building; Mireille calmly spoke "Randy, the sniper is likely on the top of the apartment building roof." Randy entangled with Ken Wellford yelled, "Hell that is not our only problem! Six O'clock low."

Kirika opened fire at the same time as Inspector Yannick, one went down the other bringing to bear a fully automatic assault rifle never had the chance to pull the trigger as Mireille heard the roar of the Land Rover as it came down the embankment and hit the gunman dead on, then continuing past the patio someone inside firing at another target.

Kelly Summers, firing at a man who had suddenly sprung from the bushes, the weapon all too real for her liking dropped him on the first pass. The rear side windows of the Land Rover shattered from an incoming round from the sniper as Irena madly fishing tailing the vehicle in the grass nearly sideswiped a tree before finding cover behind a large water fountain.

Randy selected Nina's Cell Phone number and called her. Nina answered, "Yes Father?" Randy replied, "Just what the hell are you and your sister doing? Who has that gun?" Nina passed the cell phone to Kelly Summers, "It's for you."

Kelly Summers peering over the hood ducked as another round flew by, "Yes sir?"

Randy glancing at Kirika and Inspector Yannick spoke, "Kelly stay where you are at, we got a sniper on the apartment roof across from the park," as Kelly replied dryly "So I have noticed."

Irena tapped Kelly on the side and pointed, "Someone coming." Summers spun around and fired. Randy saw the gunman dropped.

Inspector Yannick, yelling into his portable radio looked up in time to see a man enter the patio as did Kirika Yumura. Kirika fired first followed by Mireille Bouquet. The man punched backwards by the impacts tumbled over the patio railing lifeless; the Uzi spraying live rounds skyward joined the cacophony.

Above their heads, the sounds of automatic weapons fire then silence followed by the metallic sound of a gun falling to the concrete then the thud of a body. The radio chatter briefly increased from Inspector Yannick's radio then the familiar sounds of French Police sirens filled the air.

Thursday, June 10th 2230 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura sat across from Ken Wellford his jaw swollen. Nina Baldwin lightly holding an icepack against the jaw stood behind him. Ken could not move anyway, since both his hands were shackled to his waist and his ankles were bound in leg iron chains.

The decision to interrupt the final game had been wise as Randy Baldwin and Inspector Yannick walked through the park counting the dead. The two initial gunmen at the bottom of the patio steps, one of which was mowed down by Irena driving the Land Rover, the other shot and killed by Inspector Yannick and Kirika Yumura, the two shot by Kelly Summers, another taken out by Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura together on the patio. Two more hidden in the park upon seeing their cohort on the roofline taken out fled, but were captured as they exited the park by Gendarmes racing to the park to seal it off.

Whoever had taken out the roof top sniper was unknown; Inspector Yannick confirmed none of his men had done so, as he and Randy discussed what had transpired at the Baldwin Foundation Offices. The automatic weapons fire had come from the roof of the Hilton. Gendarmes inspecting the area found no spent shell cases. Upon hearing that Randy Baldwin glanced at Lucio Magnus who had overheard the conversation and only shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight smile.

The ongoing discussion with what to do with Ken Wellford was occupying Randy's time though he was not involved directly. France having no death penalty, the charges of conspiracy to commit murder, treason, and theft of proprietary information and technology was just the beginning of the charges and for several of the charges the ultimate penalty was death.

Alfred Stolzberg who had successful concluded negotiations in Switzerland had returned to Paris to find his skills needing to be utilized on short notice. The suite cases sitting next to the secretary's desk remained unpacked, as Alfred in the nearby conference room began to hammer out the agreement that would eventually seal Ken Wellford's fate with French and US authorities.

Opening the door of the office, Randy motioned for Mireille and Kirika to enter. Irena fresh from a scolding by her step-father took their places looked very crossed. It made Ken Wellford even more nervous. Nina glanced at her sister, "Ms. Summers said you were going too fast!"

Kirika closed the door behind her and joined Mireille, "Irena seems a bit angry?" Randy tapping a button turned to the video screen, "Considering the number of complaints that the Paris Traffic Enforcement got on her driving, she is lucky I don't ground her for life!"

Mireille replied, "Well she did arrive at a most opportune time." Gina Baldwin with the Marietta, Georgia skyline in the background replied, "Mireille, there are just some things that young women do not do and that is one of them."

Gina looked at the gathering, "Is it over?" Randy who leaned back in the chair, "Almost, Alfred is finishing up the negations now. Ken Wellford is going to face charges here first in France then will be extradited to the United States to stand trial. The FBI and other agencies want to have a long discussion with him."

Gina looked at a notepad, "Who was Ken's contacts?" Randy replied, "Certain individuals with a Mid-East country. The French National Security forces tracked them down by their cell phones to Marseille, France. All are in custody. One of the men was found with an electronic voice altering device that was still hooked up to the cell phone when they boarded the ship they were on in the harbor. Wellford admitted he had already made the drop prior to the gun battle and told the inspector where it could be found. The local police recovered the data disks an hour ago and we have them in our custody."

Gina flipped a page of the notepad, "I spoke with Tabitha on the matter and she has given her thanks. She also said that Albacore, LLC has been stripped of the research contract because of lax oversight. You should know that the code name for the program was Project Fallacy."

Randy pondered that a moment and replied, "Strange way describe a project of this type." Mireille replied, "Deceptiveness? To mislead someone in some fashion, this whole week has been filled with deception." Kirika spoke, "Randy was nearly deceived by photographs. We in turn deceived Ken Wellford and the others."

Gina replied, "I have a question about that. The two women were on the flight from Los Angeles to Paris with Wellford. Surely he would or should have recognized the differences between Mona and Mireille and Kirika and Yokura? How did Noir carry it off?"

Randy replied, "Rather easily for both. Wellford when it came to flying hit the proverbial bottle. He was dead drunk an hour after the charter lifted off from LAX. Inspector Yannick whom I have been working with interviewed the remaining participants about that. The late Ms. Shipp and Ms. Kanbe kept well away from Wellford. The participants recall that Ms. Shipp was a brunette when the plane landed at Orley and Ms. Kanbe was brown haired. The night they died, they had altered the color of their hair. Ms. Shipp was a blond and Ms. Kanbe was black. Also Wellford had never directly interacted with Ms. Kanbe in Japan, which was learned by Kelly Summers. The participants themselves thought Mireille and Kirika were Mona and Yokura."

Gina smiled, "Well that was interesting. Husband, when are you and the kids coming home?" Randy looked at the desk calendar, "Corey has another week. The team he is practicing with is on its way to London, so not until at least next Monday at least."

Gina replied, "Well for your information, you can do the news interviews. I have directed the networks that they can visit you in Paris. I think we overdid it with the boarding of the cruise ship." Mireille turned to Randy, "You had a cruise ship boarded?"

Randy not looking forward to the interviews replied, "Yes. I approved the request sent to the FBI and the Pentagon. I did not expect them to use a Navy Destroyer with a Coast Guard Drug Interdiction Team to do it." Saying goodbye to his wife Gina, Randy closed the connection.

The knock on the door interrupted any further conversation as Alfred Stolzberg walked in. Behind him in the background, Inspector Yannick and two Gendarmes were walking Ken Wellford down the hallway. Alfred greeted Mireille and Kirika then spoke, "Randy, the French have agreed to turn him over to US authorities after his trial. I spoke with the Attorney General directly and he has agreed not to seek the death penalty."

Standing up from the desk, Randy thanked Alfred and dismissed him for the evening. Looking out into the office area, Randy pointed to both Irena and Nina summoning both into the office. Nina closed the door behind her, as Mireille and Kirika made room for them; Randy spoke "Both of you know my feelings concerning what you did earlier tonight. I don't know how Kelly Summers pulled that shot off with the Land Rover bouncing around as much as it was. Irena mowing down the gunman with the assault rifle was the right thing to do, however please if there is a next time; stop, look, and listen before charging in. Until the Land Rover is repaired, we are going to have to take the subway, since we do have other investigations going and I do not want to take a vehicle away from an investigator, so will one of you go find a schedule and I'll join you shortly."

Mireille spoke, "Irena, Nina. Remember what I and Kirika talked about previously last year. Randy has little desire to have you become like us. Focus on other more important matters ok?"

Nina bowed slightly, "We will remember Aunt Bouquet, but please remember if father is in danger or any of our family is in trouble we will act." Both twins turned away and walked out of the office.

Kirika watching them leave replied, "Some how I find Nina's statement comforting." Mireille seemed to frown, "Kirika. If something like this was to happen again, we can all hope they will do the right thing with proper judgment and restraint."

Friday, June 11th 0900 hours, Orley International Airport, Paris, France

Randy Baldwin stood on the tarmac watching the shipping containers bearing the remains of Mona Shipp and Yokura Kanbe being loaded onboard two different airliners. Representatives of the Japanese and US Governments stood nearby as well. Each container bearing a casket was covered with a US and Japanese Flag.

Randy had personally penned condolence letters to each family, describing what had happened and why the families had lost their loved ones. The Japanese Government would ensure a representative would deliver it to the family of Yokura Kanbe.

Lucio Magnus stood to the rear of Randy Baldwin observing. Lucio had been informed what had transpired on the patio of the Hilton, where Randy Baldwin had apparently used

his own body to protect Ken Wellford; when he could have easily sought much safer protection. The eight, .50 caliber rounds pock marking the wall where Baldwin had crouched had come perilously close to him. A Soldat having already been in place on the roof of the Hilton had ensured the sniper would not leave his nest alive. Lucio had thoroughly been chastised by Noir for allowing the sniper to continue for so long.

Satisfied that all that could be done had been, Randy Baldwin turned and walked towards the terminal. Looking up he observed Irena and Nina with Noir. Lucio joining and walking in step with him spoke, "Monsieur, will you need time to prepare for the news conference? It is in four hours."

Opening the door to the access stairs, Randy replied "I am already prepared. Lets get this mess over with shall we?" as they ascended the stairs to the passenger terminal above.

Friday, June 11th 1315 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

It was hurry up and wait, but Randy mused as to why the still photographers insisted on snapping their flashes every few seconds as he answered questions. A familiar reporter spoke, Mr. Baldwin? Should some type of independent oversight panel be established to ensure that the checks and balances are being followed?"

Randy Baldwin replied, "No. The US Military followed standard protocol. It was within the company itself where the deception began. It was an exploratory contract, not a full developmental contract. The Pentagon, I believe already addressed that. Next please."

Keanu Benoit the French reporter who had exposed his participation in the raid in South Africa spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin. Since when does a private organization such as yours wield enough influence to commandeer a United States Naval Destroyer and a United States Coast Guard Boarding Team to board a foreign flagged cruise ship in International Waters namely the Caribbean Sea to remove an American Citizen from said ship?"

Mireille and Kirika watching from the sidelines both cringed as did the twins. Kirika had thoughtfully remembered to have Randy take his ever present shoulder holster and Colt Combat Commander off before the news conference began. The sudden silence in the waiting area of the Baldwin Foundation where the news conference was taking place was noticeable. Gina Baldwin watching in the United States at the Farm House with Ashley said a silent prayer.

Randy focused intently on the French reporter but smiled, "Very simple. After discovering what had transpired, we had advised the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation of the whereabouts of the president of Albacore, LLC. Considering the circumstances, it was the FBI who requested assistance from the United States Coast Guard to retrieve the individual from the cruise ship. It is a matter of official record. The Coast Guard Drug Interdiction Team embarked on the Naval Destroyer had the authority to board the vessel. The heavily armed appearance of the boarding team was matter of protocol as well. Also the country of record of which the ship was sailing under their colors was notified and gave its permission to board."

Somewhat deflated the reporter struck back, "Monsieur Baldwin? Why were Baldwin Foundation investigators part of the interview team in Miami, Florida? Surely the FBI agents are well trained to conduct their interviews?"

Randy about to reply felt a hand on his arm as Kelly Summers stepped into the field of the camera, "Yes. FBI agents are well trained as I can attest being a former Special Agent with the FBI. I was leading the Foundation investigation to the matter at hand and needed certain information that I can not reveal to you. The Foundation investigators involved requested permission to speak with Mr. Welshman directly who had an attorney present. Mr. Welshman granted the audience of his own free will, which he will confirm. The FBI had their questions and we had ours. All were satisfactorily answered very truthfully and a forthright manner and were not ambush questions unlike yours have been previously."

A senior French reporter well respected amongst those gathered rose and spoke, "Monsieur Baldwin, thank you so much for your time. That is all the questions we have," as the senior reporter turned and glared directly at the young reporter who was still trying to make a name for himself.

Alfred Stolzberg winking at his old friend as they passed each other took the podium to close the news conference, "If there happens to be any other questions that you would liked asked, please submit them to me directly. Thank you all for coming."

Kelly followed Randy Baldwin to Alfred's office and closed the door, "Mister Baldwin? You were lucky. He was about to launch a loaded ambush question." Randy, pressing the hidden call button waited as the side door opened revealing Noir and the twins, "No joke Ms. Summers. Ms. Yumura, I know you hid it. Where is my Colt?"

Randy removing the tie and the dress jacket was handed the shoulder holster by Kirika who had placed it in a nearby filing cabinet, "Remember Monsieur do not do anything rash." Randy looked at Kirika, "Since when do I do anything rash?" Which Randy realized she was about to answer in front of Kelly Summers, "Uh never mind, don't even bother. I remember."

Alfred Stolzberg knocked then entered, "Mr. Baldwin, will you be able to sign off on the expenses today before the weekend. Randy chuckled, "Sure, bring everything next door. It is about time I gave your office back."

Randy walked through the side door to his true office, leaving Alfred to his own. Kelly Summers and Noir followed with Nina pulling the door shut.

The knock on the door followed with Adeline entering with a large number of folders and depositing them on his desk, "Monsieur Baldwin, those all contain the items requiring your direct signature. Please let me know when you are done and I will have taken to accounting." Thanking Adeline, Randy eyed the large stack, "Somehow I think this is going to be an expensive week."

Randy looking at Mireille and Kirika spoke, "Something on your minds?" Mireille taking a seat on a nearby couch with Kirika replied, "I believe you know that it may be time to tell Ms. Summers, Monsieur Baldwin."

Kelly Summers looking at Mireille with a questioning look, "Ms. Bouquet? I beg your pardon?"

Randy studied Mireille closely, and saw the nod. Randy Baldwin turned to Kelly Summers, "Kelly, the only time Ms. Bouquet calls me Monsieur Baldwin is when she is getting serious. How much do you remember of the raid on the Martinez Mansion that took place nearly five years ago?"

Kelly Summers replied, "I remember you and they had come in with a Special Strike Team. The gun battle inside the mansion itself, I remember that Martinez died during a shootout on the second floor where I was being held. It was rather crazy at the time since I was drugged."

Randy sat back, "Kelly, during your career with the FBI did you ever hear mention made of Noir?" Kelly Summers replied, "I occasionally heard something about Noir, but the men who talked about it did so as to make Noir out to be some kind of mythical assassin. One that would be utilized in certain circumstances; one old retired agent talked about Noir going after those who had planned the assignation of President John F. Kennedy, but you know rumor mills.

Randy chuckled, "Kelly to be frank, I was in the same boat too when I worked for the Agency. I heard the rumors, sometimes from older agents on the verge of retirement. Guys who had been through the wringer a few too many times, that was until I encountered Noir nearly seven years ago. We celebrated our anniversary just last year with the Fleet Admiral who was then a Captain of a Nimitz class carrier who risked his ship and crew to extract us from a hot zone," as Randy pointed to Mireille and Kirika.

Kelly Summers turned to the two women sitting on the couch behind her, "Meaning no disrespect to either of you, but that would make both of you, well rather old."

Mireille replied with a laugh, "I am 28. My partner and my friend Kirika is 27."

Kelly turned back to Randy, "Generations of assassins?" Randy nodded, "Except for Gina and a select few others no one knows of Noir's true identities. Most rumors have Noir as a man and not two women. It's complicated, I know. My two step-daughters nearly became their replacements by force. If I had not interceded with my wife, the face of Europe could have very well been changed."

Kelly Summers somewhat tense replied, "Why tell me now?" Mireille replied, "Because of your interaction with the twins among other things and it would likely be only a matter of time before we would meet again under less than ideal conditions."

Kelly, astonished replied to Randy Baldwin, "You use assassins?" Randy replied, "Kelly, I do frankly abhor their line of work. But there have been times when there is no other way. I have worked with them in the past to bring about certain things. You of course remember the child slavery incident, the one where a certain French reporter connected me to the operation? Kirika Yumura was the one that located the island where the slave compound was, she infiltrated the island and of course you know the rest."

Kelly Summers recalled the extensive coverage, how US Naval aerial surveillance had located the compound from the air, "Then the story about the island being found by Naval Aerial surveillance was a fabricated lie?" Randy nodded, "Yes. To protect the identity of Noir and others of course, the video shot on the island after being edited? The original tapes were returned to me and I burned them on the Essex."

Kelly Summers relaxed then replied, "So you have had your own fallacies as well. Why?"

Randy replied, "To protect what has happened. When that sorry excuse of a French reporter started digging, I had some heavy choices to make. Wait to see how much he had dug up on my own activities or have him killed. I sacrificed my privacy to prevent Noir from being revealed, and to save the reporters life."

Kelly spoke, "You would have killed him?" Mireille replied, "Monsieur Baldwin would not. I would have."

Randy stood and walked around the desk, "Ms. Summers, it would have been her decision not mine. Perhaps it is time you have a long talk with Noir and my step-children as they are women you perhaps would be able to understand why I have done what I did. Mireille, Kirika? Why don't you take Kelly out for an early dinner some place private perhaps; Irena, Nina go with them go ahead and tell her your background."

Kelly Summers stood and joined Randy Baldwin, "So what do you want in return?" as Randy Baldwin walked to the coffee pot, "Your trust, understanding and forgiveness."


	4. NOIR:Fallacy Ch4

NOIR

Chapter Four

Fallacy

By Steve Edward

Friday, June 11th 1500 hours, Bistro, Paris, France

Mireille Bouquet stepping from the taxi accompanied by Kirika Yumura and Kelly Summers followed by the twins entered a quiet bistro and took a table to the rear. The proprietor greeting her took the groups order and departed to ensure that the orders were properly prepared.

Kelly Summers looked at Mireille then Kirika, "Both of you are assassins?" Mireille replied, "It is one of our skills, yes. If you imagine that we kill for shear enjoyment we do not."

Kelly pondered that statement and replied, "So how did you and Mr. Baldwin meet?"

Kirika replied, "In a situation, which nearly resulted in his death."

Mireille smiled, "It will seven years this September. This is how it happened…"

Kelly listened first in disbelief then astonishment as Mireille told of how she and Kirika first met Randy Baldwin, then how they would meet again and how they forged their friendships. Kirika described to Kelly how her late sister's loss had affected Randy Baldwin personally. How Noir had dragged the guilt from him and released it. Telling Randy Baldwin's life story from their perspective, at times humorous then of more serious times.

Irena and Nina described what they remembered from their dark pasts, how their step-father intervention saved them and their eventual adoption by Randy and his then newlywed wife Gina had changed their lives. The apparent difficulties that their step-father had gone through to ensure that their true pasts would not become public knowledge and of the sacrifice he made to admit to his participation in the military raid.

Their new friends at school and within the community, the children who had been adopted and provided loving homes. Their step-father had had a hand in that, ensuring that the newly adopted children would not be alone on the flight to the United States, by paying for the airfare of the families of the adopted children and chartering a commercial jet airliner to bring them all to their new homes.

Kelly Summers spoke, "First Randy then Gina accepted you for what you are Mireille. Do you or Kirika have any regrets over it?" Mireille replied, "No, I don't. Looking back I realize that our friendships have benefited each other. Randy and Gina carry a heavy burden that they accepted, the knowledge of what we do and what we have done. The Baldwin's and their children accepted us for what we are. Some would look to us as monsters, the Baldwin's view us a human and at times I feel he and Gina both treat us as their own daughters, their flesh and blood rather than passing acquaintances."

Kelly Summers gave a soft laugh, "When Randy told me of his involvement with my late sister Julia, the way he spoke about her it was like he had lost a daughter. I was only 12 years old when she died and because the circumstance of her death was so highly classified that the government could not truthfully reveal the circumstances; my parents and I would for years afterward kept finding fresh flowers being delivered to her grave in Iowa."

Kirika replied, "Her death affected him. He admitted to me later that I looked similar to Julia and that is why he refused to fight me or Mireille in the villa. When he involved himself in the gun battle inside the villa compound, he likely did it because of his memories of your sister."

Kelly Summers replied, "He admitted to me the circumstances of her death and that he was the one that was sending the flowers. He has never stopped sending them. My parents tell me they arrive rain or shine. They gave up a long time ago trying to have the florist tell them who the sender is."

Kirika spoke, "Then we know who has been sending flowers to Chloe's grave." Kelly looked at Kirika questionably, "Chloe?" Mireille replied sadly, "Another who was selected as Noir, she died during the final selection." The group was briefly interrupted as their selections were delivered and the proprietor left them alone once again.

The conversations continued through the meal, the women learning about each others pasts and how one man had managed to touch all their lives.

Friday, June 11th 1700 hours, North Atlantic, M/V Deep Sea

Carl Greensand had been called to the control room of the Deep Sea where operators of the remote controlled deep dive robot submersibles Observer and its smaller attached companion Micro had finally made contact with the sunken container ship resting in nearly 12,500 feet of water.

Carl Greensand a retired New York City Homicide detective had been hired by Randy Baldwin for Foundation investigations. It had been Gina Baldwin who had briefed him on his assignment one week earlier in Atlanta, "Carl, you will be joining the M/V Deep Sea a research vessel based out of Great Britain. They will be investigating a sinking of a US flagged container ship in the North Atlantic. The ship was enroute from Germany with a port stop in Iceland but never arrived. Out of a crew of 40, only three initial survivors. One died enroute to New York from his injuries. The remaining two low level crew members survived but added a wild story about large explosions."

Carl mused over the remaining briefing, "The Baldwin Foundation has been asked to join the investigation at the request of several families and the shipping company. They want to know was it an accident, an act of sabotage, terrorism or just an Act of God."

Carl had read the interviews of the surviving crewmembers including the last testament of the deceased crewmember that had been the first mate, taken by the master of the Norwegian freighter that had rescued the men from a very cold Atlantic Ocean.

The lifeboat from the ill-fated container ship had been found to have been sabotaged, its engine fuel system cut and the onboard disaster beacon electronics deliberately tampered with. It countered with the inspection report filed at its last port of call in Germany, which reported all systems fully operational; hence Carl Greensand's involvement to assist in the investigation, it smelled of murder upon the high seas.

The automated tracking system of the shipping company had been able to give investigators a starting point, but when a ship sinks it rarely goes straight down. From the last known position of the ship, the M/V Deep Sea had finally located the wreck some 14 miles from its last position on the ocean floor. The master of the Deep Sea had pointed to a marked position on his chart, one of a much more well known shipwreck the Royal Mail Ship Titanic lying some 150 miles to the southwest had commented to Carl, "When Titanic went down her position was estimated, but Dr. Ballard found her 12 miles from her original position. Though she broke in two, both halves glided to the ocean floor dumping the contents within. That's how the good doctor found her. He followed the debris trail and we will have to do the same."

Carl had entered the control room and watched as a sunken shipping container passed beneath the submersible Observer. A crewmember of the Deep Sea verified the container number as being on the ill-fated ship, "Yep that is another one belonging to our target. That one was from the rear stack position. Looks like she was raining containers on the way down, so far nothing from the internal storage sections; hopefully she stayed in one piece."

The M/V Deep Sea had used side scan sonar to locate the container ship. During the operation three other contacts on the ocean floor had been discovered as well as small outcroppings that appeared to follow a straight line to a fourth contact. The master of the M/V Deep Sea had sent the unmanned submersible Observer to investigate the contacts of interest. Two of the contacts turned out to be sunken Liberty ships from World War II and the other was a German U-Boat. Making note of the ships and submarine locations the crew of the Deep Sea set their sights on the outcroppings which turned out to be containers that had broken free of the container ship as it sank.

Carl took the offered seat and relaxed, with coffee cup in hand as the operator of the Observer had to initiate a sudden upward maneuver to avoid a pile of shipping containers then the hull of the ill-fated ship came into view, the ships name Fallacy then Homeport of New York appearing below.

Strange name for a ship Carl thought. The Observer hovered briefly then the operator released the smaller robot, Micro for close exploratory work. The operators made note of the positions of the propellers on Fallacy. The variable pitch twin screws allowed the high speed diesels to run at a constant and fuel efficient speed no matter the ordered speed. Their estimated pitch setting indicated that the ship had been at its ordered transit speed of 18 knots, when it had sunk.

With Observer hovering over the now vacated storage area at the stern of the ship, Carl took note of the ships superstructure that was being seen through the camera's of Micro as he stood and joined the master of the of the M/V Deep Sea, Chad Walters "So much for an Act of God," as both men took in the mangled superstructure.

Chad Walters directed the operator to begin erstwhile exploring while the assistant operator and observer began taking still photographs both color and black and white, "Well it looks like the blast came from within, more than one origin source. Somebody wanted to ensure there were no survivors, they came damn close to ensuring that."

The starboard lifeboat, still in its launching position jammed by the blast, the portside lifeboat position empty as Chad took note, "Amazing they were able to launch it. It must have been one hell of a ride down, then to find that their lifeboat had been screwed with to boot."

Carl taking notes of his own commented, "The two crewmembers that survived said they were standing near the lifeboat when the First Mate came staggering towards them. They followed their training and launched the boat at the direction of the Mate. They said they saw the fireball and felt the blast as they launched, so there must have been a malfunction in the remaining device."

Chad replied, "That pretty much goes with we know about the lifeboat. It was pretty much burned on the outside, but the dunking in the Atlantic put the fire out. The Coast Guard was puzzled by it since there was nothing in the aft containers that could cause such a blast or fire event. So somebody was busy in their last port of call. Let's go have a look at the hull."

The operators retrieved Micro into its garage on the Observer then at Walter's orders began to survey the hull. What they found next surprised them even more.

Chad bent closer to the monitor, "One hell of a hole, punched through both the inner and outer hulls. Oh hello, take a look at that! Bill get photo's of that close up as you can."

Carl Greensand looked at a nearby monitor, "Say is that what I think it is?" as Chad Walters replied, "Yes indeed. A twenty-first century version of a limpet mine, ok guys what ever you do, do not bump it. It may be a dud but I am not going to risk the submersible to try to retrieve it. If it goes off we can kiss Observer and Micro goodbye."

The operators gingerly backed the Observer away and continued the survey finding a total of five additional blast points on either side with the portside containing two and the starboard hull three. Chad tallied up the number, "Ok so one malfunctioned, but the others did not. Considering two would have been more than enough to sink it, they wanted the Fallacy to go down and rather quickly too. Something is not right about this. Ok guys take the Observer back topside, and have a close look at what's left of that forward container stack."

Using Micro for close-in work among the shattered stack of containers, Carl Greensand and Chad Walters found what certainly had been chambers of horrors, mid-way through the stack near the center of the ship. Chad Walters ordering extensive photographs and video sat in a chair to observe the operation.

Carl Greensand joining him commented, "I worked homicide investigations for 15 of my 21 years on the force in New York. What those poor bastards must have experienced on the way down, well I frankly would not want to experience."

Chad Walters replied, "The explosions, then the sudden descent of the ship as it sank, driven by its own propulsion system. The entry of the water itself, the noise of the containers around them as they were being torn free and then the entry of the water into their own; then trying to find someway out someone opens the concealed hatch somehow. Must have been a shear act of fear of imminent death to do it but they are too far down anyway at that point and the pressure is increasing rapidly. The sudden decompression of the containers around them added to the horror then as they drowned they felt the pressure then the sea crushed the life from their bodies. That is all that remains of human beings after an explosive decompression."

The operator panned the video camera over the jumbled skeletal remains. Closer examination from both video and stills estimated that there had been ten each inside the two containers. The death toll officially rose from 38 to 58. The M/V Deep Sea after recovering the Observer turned its bow towards Great Britain where it would arrive late Sunday afternoon. Carl Greensand disembarking from the ship caught the first available flight to Paris, France.

Monday, June 14th 0830 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Alfred Stolzberg had completed the introductions of the office staff and other investigators to Carl Greensand and Kelly Summers and a brief outline of the forthcoming meeting, when Randy Baldwin walked into the conference room. Pausing briefly with Adeline Adora to which he gave two CD Data disks, Randy continued to the front where Alfred greeted him then stood aside.

"Good morning to all of you. Carl I am sorry I was not able to see you Sunday night when you came in as I was in England with my step-son taking in a soccer game."

Carl briefly stood and smiling, "No problem Mr. Baldwin, I heard he and the team did rather well against the Brits." Randy chuckled, "Yes they did. Three-Nil was the score."

Randy continued, "Ok. Let's get started. Alfred has already given all of you an idea what this is all about. Adeline? Please load files 'A' through 'F' from Disk One then put them on monitor 2 side by side and have file 'A1' and 'A2' cued from Disk 2 and ready to run."

Randy looked briefly around the room. Noir in the guise of special associates were sitting next to Kelly Summers, who had spent the last three days getting to know them. Carl Greensand fresh from the M/V Deep Sea sat across from them.

Randy turned then picking up a wireless mouse clicked on the photographs shown on monitor 2, "March 23rd of this year a US flagged container ship named the Fallacy went down with heavy loss of life in the North Atlantic. The Baldwin Foundation had been requested to conduct an independent investigation into the loss. Investigator Greensand from the Atlanta office was tasked with this.

Clicking the mouse again, Randy continued "Carl was aboard the M/V Deep Sea that took the following sequences of photos. We have of course ruled out it being an Act of God in the loss and are focusing on sabotage or an act of terrorism with a bizarre twist."

Randy turned towards a green equipment case lying in the corner and opened it. Removing an item similar to that pictured, he placed it on the table. Carl Greensand eying the device looked at Randy, "With all due respect, I hope that thing is just a simulator."

Randy nodded, "It is Carl. It is on loan from the Military Attaché at the Russian Embassy here in Paris."

Randy picked a spot on the table and shoved it, where it slid to a stop nearly in front of Kelly Summers.

Kelly Summers reached for and turned it so she could see the center control panel, "Russian manufacture, underwater demolition. Can be used against various targets, utilizes shape charge explosives with 5 times the detonation power of conventional C-4."

Randy looked on in puzzlement, "Ok. How did you know that?" Kelly replied, "A military briefing about a year ago, before I came to work for you."

Randy smiled then continued, "Kelly is correct. The exploration of the Fallacy turned up that type of device still attached to the hull. From the damage there were five others that went off successfully. Carl for the record, Chad Walters was wise not to attempt a removal. The attaché advised that tampering with it would have likely caused it to detonate, so Chad was spared from loosing his robots."

Randy then looked at Adeline, "Mrs. Adora, please play those files," as Randy turned to the main monitor "This is video from an underwater test taken by the Russian Military on a decommissioned diesel submarine that was used as a test subject." The violence of the blast and shockwave disturbed the camera, but within moments the crumpled hull began to sink from view.

Randy had the second played, "The next test bed was a decommissioned heavy cruiser, as you can see the blast was violent and that ships water tight integrity was badly compromised. It went down in 2,000 feet of water in less than 15 minutes." Carl replied "Well if one was enough for an old armored heavy cruiser, somebody over did it with six of those things. Though five did go off, someone was bent on putting the Fallacy on the bottom."

Randy replied, "Yes they were. Carl, you likely found the answer. There were two containers in the mid-ships stack where the refrigeration support systems were on the Fallacy. The two containers, side by side contained human remains. We believe they were being smuggled. The container numbers were cross referenced to a delivery point in New York." Carl perked up a bit, "New York?" Randy replied, "Yes. New York. Carl, I regret you can not spend a bit more time in France, but I need you on the ground there. Your flight leaves at 1100 hours. Get with your old department friends on the force and see what they may know or might have heard. Keep it discreet." Carl stood and smiled, "No problem. I'll see to it. Who do you want me to report to? You or Gina?" Randy turned to look at the photograph of the Fallacy, "Report to Gina." Carl Greensand said his farewells and left.

Randy turned to Kelly Summers and Noir, "Mireille, Kirika, Kelly. You will handle the origination point of the containers. Mireille and Kirika have been there before Kelly, they will be able to brief you on the lay of the land. Our interest at this point is to determine who may have been onboard the containers then who actually carried out the smuggling operation."

Kelly replied, "What about the sabotage of the Fallacy? Who is looking into that?" Randy glanced briefly at Lucio Magnus, "We have others looking into that issue. That is all for the main briefing. Kelly, Murielle and Kirika please come to my office. Alfred, would you arrange for a messenger to return the dummy device to the Russian Embassy, and convey my thanks to them for their assistance."

Entering his private office, Randy sat at his desk and motioned for Noir and Kelly to take seats, "Mireille, you and Kirika were in Ukraine last year. How many of your contacts might be forthcoming in assisting?"

Mireille replied, "They may take some prodding, since this is an entirely different matter but most will likely cooperate given certain information." Randy doodled on a notepad, "Ok. But like Carl be discreet. I don't want to alert who ever is behind this that we are hunting them. My preference is keeping those with information alive, so stay your hands for now."

Kelly interrupted, "You make this like you are hunting wild game. That is a bit of a stretch." Kirika replied, "You will soon see Madam Summers, that Monsieur Baldwin's view of the smugglers is just that. They are animals when it comes to taking advantage of those much less fortunate. The toll in human life is already heavy. It could get higher if we don't intercede."

Kelly spoke, "Ok. What is my part in this?" Randy replied, "Mireille and Kirika will be going deep. You are their in country contact. I have already prepared a package for your use. It contains emergency contacts who have been vetted and who are trustworthy. Several are law enforcement officials; others are in various fields both public and private. If you get an indication that either Mireille or Kirika are in trouble, contact the listed law enforcement officials and they will bring the cavalry. The other contacts will be able to provide various services if needed." Randy turned and handed a small envelope to Kelly, "That contains the contact information for Burien Bence, he is a commander in the Ukrainian National Police and he is your primary contact. The other contacts are his junior officers. Work with him on this, as he is investigating smuggling operations as well. He had a hand with providing critical information into the child slavery operation last year. Without his help, those children still might be on that island."

Dismissing the women and turning to other matters at hand Randy Baldwin retrieved an expandable file folder and removed several items placing them on his desk and tearing off the doodled paper from the notepad began to make notes.

"1. Shipping containers arrive from Ukraine by rail to port in Germany. They have passed through various borders and through various customs entry points. Within three hours of arrival on March 20th, they are loaded on Fallacy.

2. Fallacy enters port locks and has underwater inspection within one hour of arrival and general shipboard safety inspection during hour two of twelve hour port visit.

3. Load out of Fallacy occurs from 1800 hours on March 20th to March 21st at 0530 hours. Ship enters locks at 0545 hours and passes sea buoy marking harbor entrance in the North Sea, at 0655 hours. Ordered transit speed is 18 knots to Iceland."

4. March 23rd from 0231 hours to 0244 hours, based on last signal from shipboard transponder limpet mines and hidden explosives detonate. Ship is on its way to bottom by 0245 hours.

5. Who boarded ship in Germany and placed explosives and the limpets? Why was Fallacy targeted? Are containers with human remains the reason or were they just innocent victims?

6. The Russian limpet mines. Stolen from naval arsenal near Moscow. Theft not discovered until discreet inquiry made by Foundation. Six found missing. Russian military conducting inventory of other military arsenals to determine if any others are missing. (God let's hope not)

7. Shipping concern is financially sound, operating within expenses. Fallacy and sister ships no reported major incidents till now. Fallacy was oldest at seven years and six months of service."

Randy reviewed his notes, "Ok the Fallacy was to pickup three containers in Iceland with frozen fish. They would have been loaded atop and next to the two containers bearing their human cargo, filling in the final gap of the container stack. Then off to New York for offload." Randy wondered if he was overlooking something then he turned to his computer and called up the still photographs of the shipping containers. Rotating them around on the screen he looked closely and enhanced the photographs. 10 minutes later he was on the phone to the port master of Reykjavik, Iceland.

Monday, June 14th 1600 hours, National Police Headquarters, Odessa, Ukraine

Kelly Summers was led into the office of Burien Bence, where the Police Commander greeted her warmly and offered her coffee which she accepted.

By agreement, Kelly and Noir had traveled to the Ukraine by different methods. Kelly officially was providing consulting services as cover. Her consulting services were to assist with developing new investigative techniques for the Ukrainian National Police. Commander Bence interacting with her would not be considered out of the ordinary.

Burien closing the door to his office, returned to his desk "Ms. Summers, I am grateful that the Baldwin Foundation accepted my request as is my government." Kelly Summers replied, "Mr. Baldwin stated that he looked forward to being able to assist in the matter at hand," as Kelly Summers removed a folder from her briefcase and placed it upon his desk.

Commander Bence making small talk reviewed the contents then returned it to Kelly, "The Baldwin Foundation is kept abreast of the smuggling activities of this region. The inquiry to the origins of the containers was received and acted on. They were shipped by rail from Kiev through Poland then into Germany. I reviewed customs inspections of the rail shipment. It seems only a selected few in the rail shipment were in fact thoroughly examined."

Kelly Summers replied, "How is some of the smuggling operations carried out?" Commander Bence stood then walking to a nearby map of Ukraine began, "Some are rather simple, others of course more sophisticated. Our borders to the east are rather fluid and we have had in recent years refugees seeking better lives, much like the Latino population of South America and Mexico who cross the American border by any means."

Commander Bence tracing a path on the map, "The refugees of course know that there is much better work to the west, so they pay to be smuggled. Some thinking that they are being taken to another country soon finds them abandoned, still within our borders penniless. Then there are those who may be lucky to find the professionals, who demand high sums. The sums paid have been reported as high as 150,000 per head. The professionals use various means to carry out the smuggling, one of which is utilizing shipping containers. The smugglers of humans have become more sophisticated at disguising the containers and their contents. Perhaps it would be better to show you to help you understand how they work."

Commander Bence took Kelly Summers to a nearby training facility, where customs officers and police officers both were receiving training. Commander Bence recognized by the instructors asked that they continue, "The instructors are showing the officers some of the latest tricks. The containers that you see both on the ground and on the truck and rail car were seized after their human cargos were discovered Ms. Summers.

Kelly motioned by Commander Bence entered a 40 foot container, where the Commander continued "The interiors are heavily modified for the transport of humans. Small amounts of actual cargo are loaded after the human cargo is in place. As you can see the conditions are harsh, but this particular modification allowed ten men and women to live."

Kelly walked the length of the container and turned, "What tripped them up Commander?" Commander Bence replied, "Someone was careless and did not properly make a weld. A leak developed in the hidden sewage tank and a customs officer shall we say smelled them out." Kelly mused over that comment, "How long could someone live in here sealed up?" Commander Bence frowning, "This container was modified to support 10 people for 45 days, enough time to make the trip by rail and the voyage to your country Ms. Summers."

Commander Bence continued the tour outlining additional tactics used in human smuggling, and then taking her to her hotel for the evening he offered Kelly some reading material that would absorb her interest late into the night. Kelly Summers retiring to bed began to understand Randy Baldwin's hatred against human traffickers and why he viewed them as animals.

Tuesday, June 15th 0200 hours, Odessa, Ukraine

Kirika Yumura and Mireille Bouquet had arrived separately in Odessa after crossing the border. Both had changed their appearances to such an extent that Mireille was satisfied that even Randy Baldwin would not recognize either of them. Mireille waited patiently for Kirika to join her at a small hostel. When the two figures walking out of the darkness approached her, Mireille scrutinizing the individuals closely finally recognized Kirika, but the man walking next to her, leaning on a make shift crutch alarmed her at his presence, Keanu Benoit. The free-lance journalist who had revealed Baldwin's involvement in the raid of the child slavery compound in Africa was leaning on Kirika for support.

Kirika had crossed the border separately from Mireille. Each woman had joined a refugee group to make the dangerous crossing. There had been no problems until the man tripped a sensor in the darkness. While others in her group scattered, Kirika continued alone easily evading the security forces. When she found Benoit, he had become entangled in a barb wire trap injuring his leg. It was not till she had freed him and aided him away from the security forces closing in that she realized whom she had aided. Keanu had not recognized Kirika and thought she was just another refugee seeking a better life. Sitting him on a bench near the hostel she gave him the excuse that she needed to speak with her friend in private and joined Mireille well out of earshot of Benoit.

Mireille Bouquet greeting Kirika nodded in the direction of Benoit, "Why did you bring him? He could pose a problem?" as Kirika embracing Mireille like a long lost friend replied, "He was injured. There was the matter of the security forces finding him. He might have told where the refugees were to be going. He has told me who he is; he is trying to do an expose on smuggling."

Mireille replied, "Any other time this might be suitable but not now. However it may play out. We will keep him with us for the time being at least to keep an eye on him. Did he recognize you?" Kirika shaking her head no replied "He shows no recognition of me."

Mireille sighed then approached Keanu Benoit and introduced herself giving her false identity in halting French, which Benoit trying to convey his thanks took Mireille hand finding it rough within his own.

Keanu replied, "I am sorry I burdened your friend. Perhaps we can make journey together? I know many in France who would be able to help."

Mireille giving her thanks, then helping Keanu to his feet with Kirika they walked off into the darkness together.


	5. NOIR: Fallacy Ch5

NOIR

Chapter Five

Fallacy

By Steve Edward

Tuesday, June 15th 0900 hours, Odessa, Ukraine

Commander Bence handed the report of the border incursion to Kelly Summers for her to read as he pointed to area on the map of where it had occurred, "Two groups apparently crossed sometime early this morning. Usually we find out only after the fact, but the crossing was detected when someone tripped a sensor. Our security forces searched the indicated area found indications someone had been ensnared in a trap but had been freed. They lost the blood trail after a short distance. The foot prints seem to indicate a male with a female companion."

Kelly Summers set the report down, "Were any captured?" Commander Bence nodded, "Yes, there were several found, including the so called guide, but they are refusing to talk about where they were going; but the guide mentioned that there was a Frenchman in their midst who was doing an exposé on smuggling. Is this part of your investigation, Ms. Summers?"

Kelly bit her lower lip, "Absolutely not. The Baldwin Foundation does not invite journalists along on active investigations. Commander Bence, let me call Paris to see if they have any information."

Tuesday, June 15th 0600 hours, Baldwin Foundation, Paris, France

Alfred Stolzberg had called Randy Baldwin at the guest house an hour earlier, awaking the head of the Baldwin Foundation. Alfred had stated that a French journalist with an urgent matter needed to speak with him. When Alfred mentioned the name Dumont Didier, Randy asked no further questions and told Alfred to have the journalist meet him at the Foundation offices.

Waking the twins and Corey, Randy fixed breakfast and taking the children with him headed for the offices.

Dumont Didier was the French equivalent of Walter Cronkite. Well respected both in France and Europe as a whole the journalist could either damage or enhance ones reputation. Randy had been grateful for Didier's presence during interviews with the news media. Didier's presence signified that the news interviews was of serious nature and that he could either shorten or lengthen the agony of being raked over the proverbial coals.

Dumont Didier observed the arrival of Randy Baldwin and his step-children as they entered the lobby of the building. At 70 years of age, Dumont had been a journalist for 55 years. He had started at age 12 as a paper boy on the streets of Paris hawking papers. By age 15, he had written his first copy. His reputation as a journalist had been earned through the coverage of world events, one of which crippled him. Leaning on his cane to stand, he was aided by Corey Baldwin the step-son of Randy Baldwin as the group approached the journalist.

Bowing slightly to Randy Baldwin, Dumont Didier greeted him "Monsieur Baldwin, I regret that what I have could not wait till a later hour, but it is rather important."

Randy Baldwin holding out his hand shook Dumont's, "Monsieur Didier, Monsieur Stolzberg conveyed that to me. Perhaps we should discuss this in my office?"

Entering the office, Randy directed the twins to bring some coffee and for Corey to bring in the reports from the duty officer then ushered Dumont to a nearby chair, "Please call me Randy. I hate being so formal."

Dumont replied in kind then he studied Randy as he made his way to the desk, "Randy, you are familiar with this symbol?" as Dumont removing the gold ring from his finger then laying it on the edge of the desk waited for Randy Baldwin to examine.

Randy Baldwin picked up the ring and briefly examining the engraving returned it to its owner, "Yes, I am. I happen to have one of those as well. My two step-daughters each have a necklace with it and my step-son, Corey wears a ring and my wife also wears a necklace."

The knock on the door interrupted the conversation as the twins and Corey entered the office. Randy directed that Corey close the door and for the twins and Corey to take seats.

Dumont glanced at the gathering spoke, "Is this wise?" as Randy sat at his desk placing a stack of folders on the desk; smiled "You can be assured of privacy in this matter. Now what is so important to drag me and my kids out of bed so early?"

Dumont accepting a cup of coffee from Nina who took a seat near to Dumont as he replied, "It came to my attention early this morning that a certain free-lance journalist crossed the Ukrainian border earlier this morning with a group of refugees in order to do an exposé on human smuggling in Eastern Europe."

Randy Baldwin frowning, "Dumont? Let me guess, was the certain reporter named Keanu Benoit by chance?" Dumont nodded, "Yes. The one and the same, he contacted the editor of the local paper to advise he had been successful, but he had been injured in the crossing. He mentioned that he had joined two women who had also made the crossing afterward and filed a brief verbal report mentioning their names but asked that only the first names be printed."

Didier handed Randy a piece of paper with the names which Randy read the cover names of Noir then laid it on the desk, "So you know of Noir's involvement?" Dumont nodded, "I am familiar with certain exploits yes. I was not aware of their current involvement. I recall that they helped uncover certain things which involved the child sex slave ring last year?"

Randy Baldwin replied, "More than I would care to reveal, but since you are a Soldat then you must know the implications of even identifying them." Dumont sighed, "Randy, as a Soldat; I have had to balance my journalistic career with the needs and wants of the Soldats. Mireille and Kirika are familiar to me; however I treasure the responsibility of withholding their identities for many reasons. You can be assured that there will be nothing mentioned in print or in other news venue of this investigation till it is completed and they will never be mentioned even by first name. However if I may ask why such an investigation now, surely the authorities could easily intervene."

Randy Baldwin mused over the previous findings, and then turning to a nearby safe unlocked it and removed a folder and gave it to Dumont Didier, "Monsieur Didier, the investigation is the result of that case file. Please read the background information a moment then peruse the photographs. If you want to see more, I will have Nina call up additional photographs for you to view."

Dumont Didier did so as requested and returning the case file to Randy Baldwin replied, "So someone was utilizing the Fallacy when the vessel sank. Is there a connection perhaps between the smuggling and the loss of the vessel or was it mere happenstance?"

Randy leaned back in his chair, "Dumont that we don't know. The investigation into the sinking found the containers by chance with human remains clearly visible. Since the containers did originate from the Ukraine region, I directed that the investigation continue there. I have hopes of finding out who may have been inside those containers then we can determine if there was a relation to them and the ships loss."

The intercom chirped announcing the telephone call from Kelly Summers which Randy acknowledged, then selecting the speaker phone Randy tapped the button to speak with her, "Hello Kelly, Randy Baldwin speaking."

Kelly Summers spoke, "Randy, sorry to call so early but something came up." Randy glanced at Dumont then replied, "Let me guess. You were calling to advise that we have a French journalist doing an exposé on human smuggling, and he may be with our undercover operatives?"

Kelly Summers with Commander Bence in his office replied, "How did you find that out?" as both Randy and Dumont looked at each other their worst fears confirmed, Randy replied "A certain individual approached me this morning rather early on the same matter. Has there been any word from them direct or otherwise?"

Kelly Summers checked her message system, "A brief text message reporting they are in country which also advised of their encounter with the journalist in question. They advised he was injured in the crossing, but is able to walk. They have decided to keep him in their midst for now, as it may be wise for them to do so. He seems to be announcing to those around him his intentions."

Randy pondered that implication, "Ok, for the time being let them call the shots. But if there is any inkling that they are in trouble, you know what to do." Commander Bence interrupted, "Randy? Sorry to interrupt. But if he is trying to do an exposé on the smuggling and they find out, he could put many in danger. I could try to locate him directly and remove him from the picture."

Randy replied, "Since he is with my operatives, they could get caught in the middle of your attempt to remove him. Stay back for now Commander. Let's see where they are led to. It might be beneficial for us to have two separate contacts within." Satisfied for the time being to take the wait and see approach Kelly Summers disconnected.

Randy turned to the twins and Corey, "Ok. Here is the game plan. Corey, cross reference all container rail shipments scheduled for departure from Ukraine that consist of shipping containers destined for ports of call in France and Germany scheduled to arrive for load out and departure by Saturday and Sunday at the latest. Irena and Nina look at all shipping schedules for outbound container ships, all nationalities with destinations in the United States and take a look at all brief port visits along the way. Match those ships to the Ukraine container shipments then when all of you are on the same page come back and see me and we will go from there."

The young teenagers departed the office to carry out their assignments and Nina closed the door on the way out. Dumont Didier spoke, "You seem to place a heavy responsibility on your step-children, is that wise?" Randy picking up a folder to begin his work day replied, "All three asked to help. They know Mireille and Kirika and consider both to be their Aunts; there was no way I was going to say no to their request. Besides it will help free up the office staff to do other things."

Tuesday, June 15th 1000 hours, New York City

Carl Greensand riding shotgun in the unmarked Impala viewed the city streets as the car made its way to the waterfront. The Detective 1st class of the NYPD driving the car, Ann Shelby had been his partner before he retired, "So Carl, see anything familiar?" as the female detective navigated the crowded streets.

Carl turned to her, "Too many. One reason I left. I investigated a hell of a lot of homicides through here and on the waterfront. Every time I went out for a walk, I usually passed a spot where I did an investigation. It got to be depressing remembering them all."

Ann Shelby then a newbie had been trained by Carl Greensand. She made Detective 3rd and then Detective 2nd under his tutelage. Together they had investigated and solved nearly 700 murder cases in their 10 years as partners. Ann recalled privately the most bizarre case they had investigated, the body disposed with the use of a wood chipper. One of the few pieces of the body that had survived had been the teeth. Carl had personally dismantled chipper in a NYPD property warehouse to recover the teeth that were stuck in the chipper blades. It had been a gory job, but it helped solve the case; and when the reconstructed teeth had been entered as evidence it had been enough to send the killer to prison for the rest of his life.

Turning onto the pier, Ann flashed her shield at the gate house and the security guard a retired NYPD officer waved her through. Pulling into the parking area, Ann turned off the car and with Carl exited the vehicle and walked towards a small office attached to a storage warehouse.

Megan Wallace greeted the visitors, and cooperated. She was nothing more than a manger of the storage warehouse, but considering the events of the past several years no New Yorker wanted to turn down or impede the New York City Police when it came to conducting investigations. Megan did advise that if any containers had to be opened they would have to present a search warrant.

Carl Greensand reviewed the current storage agreements of the containers inside the warehouse and pointing out an item on the list to Detective Shelby he spoke to Megan, "I noticed that there is several spaces reserved, but they are not yet occupied. It indicates that the containers were to arrive in late March. Do you know anything about those?"

Megan Wallace looked at the list and then called up the information on her computer, "Ah yes. The containers that were supposed to be stored there did not arrive due to being on a ship that sank in the Atlantic in March of this year. A replacement shipment is to arrive next Friday." Carl Greensand replied, "Interesting. Did you happen to know what the contents were supposed to be and who had reserved the storage spaces?"

Megan Wallace tapped another key, "It says perishable, some type of vegetable product from the Ukraine and frozen fish from Iceland. The company that made the reservations is the same company that lost the ship. H-D Transoceanic," as Carl Greensand taking notes looked up, "Who made the request? Do you have their name by chance?" Megan tapped a key and a laser printer spat out a sheet of paper which she gave to Carl, "That has the contact information and container numbers of the original shipment. The information on the lower section is the updated container numbers and their arrival schedule in New York. The vice-president of H-D Transoceanic Shipping Operations, a Mister Trevor Sullener made the storage reservations again as well. Should I call him to verify that for you?"

Carl Greensand replied, "No that will be all right. I need to see him about a certain matter Ms. Wallace. Thank you for your assistance." Detective Shelby studying the various photographs of ships hanging from the walls of the office noticed one draped in black with a small photograph of a man incased with the photo of the ship, "Ms. Wallace? Was that someone you knew?"

Carl turned to view the photograph as Megan Wallace walked past, "Yes, Detective. That was my fiancé. He was lost on the container ship Fallacy when it went down in March. That was the ship that was carrying the containers that were supposed to be stored here. We were to be married when the ship arrived."

Both Carl and Ann offered their condolences before they left. Carl walking back to the car turned to look back at the office where he saw Megan Wallace tearfully clutching the frame as she returned to her desk spoke to Ann "This crap has gotten even more complicated. Ann drop me off at my hotel. I'll call you later, I need to check in and advise what I have found so far." Detective Shelby replied, "That will give me some time to make some inquiries of my own. What ever the hell happened involved the containers and a lot of people died because of it. Maybe your Mr. Baldwin was correct in the assumption after all."

Tuesday, June 15th 1500 hours, Odessa, Ukraine

Mireille Bouquet with Kirika Yumura exited the small tavern located near the main port. Mireille had a point of contact and a time of where they would be able to meet him. Returning to the hostel where they were staying with the French reporter, Keanu Benoit; Mireille sent an updated message to Kelly Summers on the particulars. From this point on out, Noir would not be able to make quick contact.

Keanu Benoit writing in his journal of what had taken place so far was interrupted when Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura returned, looking up he welcomed them back "Was the meeting successful?"

Mireille nodded, "Yes, things were fruitful. We have a meeting later tonight. Are you well enough to travel?"

Keanu replied, "I will be able to walk, yes. I will not slow you and your friend down." Kirika Yumura having purchased bandages motioned for Keanu to lift his leg so she could change his dressing. Kirika wordlessly did the chore, letting Mireille do the talking.

Mireille spoke, "My friend did a lot of that where we are from. You were rather lucky Monsieur Benoit that it was not razor wire. Had it been, the wound would have been much more serious."

Keanu replied, "I am grateful for the treatment that you have rendered. I will do my best to repay you both for your services."

Tuesday, June 15th 1700 hours, Baldwin Foundation, Paris, France

Randy Baldwin glanced briefly to the computer monitor to look at financial figures then focused on the video conference monitor, "Gina, if Carl is thinking along the same track as I am has he planned to visit the corporate offices of H-D Transoceanic?"

Gina Baldwin replied, "He is on the way there now, along with the NYPD as backup. How did you connect Iceland and Fallacy besides the scheduled stop?"

Randy having noted the scheduled pickup having never taken place had called the port master of Reykjavik to ask about the shipping containers. The port master had confirmed that the containers had never left the port, even though according to later shipping schedules that another H-D-Transoceanic ship had in fact made a port of call a week later for a delivery of cargo. Why had that ship not picked up the cargo that had been destined for Fallacy?

Carl Greensand's fax helped answer part of it. Randy held it in his hands, "The shipping containers that were supposed to go on Fallacy were never picked up. H-D Transoceanic even had another ship in Reykjavik a week later. There were of course other ships in and out and they could have been easily loaded onto those vessels but were not. Then of course Carl finds the storage warehouse where they are supposed to be. The same containers are showing up for a cargo pickup on Sunday, by the container ship Ravenous, which happens to belong to H-D- Transoceanic."

Gina Baldwin sat back and pursed her lips, "Then if that is the case Mireille and Kirika both will likely get a bite today. If the shipping schedules hold true, then they would have to begin their journey by tonight."

Nina and Irena had scanned the list of cargo scheduled for delivery to various ports. It was the shipping schedule of the Ravenous that had caught their attention when Corey Baldwin brought it to their attention. All three teenagers realized they had a match when the fax from Carl Greensand arrived. Ravenous was scheduled for a brief stop in Iceland as well. Backtracking the teens found a high speed freight train was to leave Tuesday evening from Odessa. The containers were scheduled for load-out early Thursday morning in Germany.

Randy nodded, "We figured out which containers. Our kids made the match by the way. I had figured they would hold true to form and ship it to arrive by Sunday, but the storage dates listed made no sense. Ravenous arrives in New York on Wednesday, and then the containers go to the warehouse on Friday. Where is the two missing days? From a trucking point of view it is less than two hours from the off-load area and even accounting for customs inspections, they should arrive on the same day."

Gina picked up the copy of the fax and saw the discrepancy as well, "Ok Husband? Where do the containers actually go?"

Randy smiled, "Someone diverts them and their contents are off-loaded and then replaced with another container with a duplicate identification number, they make their way to the storage facility."

Tuesday, June 15th 2000 hours, Odessa, Ukraine

They had been thoroughly searched, but the men had paid closer attention to Keanu Benoit. Mireille and Kirika not interfering had observed that the men had been overly rough in their examination of the French journalist. They of course found his cell phone and disposed of it. Each woman submitted to a search as well. None of their hidden items were discovered in the frames of the backpacks that each carried.

Mireille sitting next to Kirika inside the shipping container braced herself as it lurched once again then the dull thumps as it settled on a rail car coming to her ears turned to Kirika, "It appears they have bypassed the customs inspection procedures." Kirika Yumura eyed a dejected Benoit, "They are obviously well organized. Let's hope our little crumbs will be helpful."

Kelly Summers had received the pickup point information from Mireille, but by the time she and Commander Bence had arrived to observe the pickup; all she found was the small hand written note stuck to a small tracking device.

Kelly read the note briefly then turned to Commander Bence, "Someone is on to them, likely that stupid journalist." Summers and Commander Bence had missed the pickup by five minutes.

Mireille noted that there were ten in all inside the container. From the front end of the container to the 20 foot point of the container was packed with legitimate cargo. The false bulkhead insulating them from the cargo was nearly two feet thick. The cargo was frozen fish.

Kirika had briefly explored the interior confines of the converted refrigerated cargo container, and noted the rerouted cooling and heating systems. Kirika was checking those vents now as the interior temperature continued to drop, "It appears someone has deliberately rerouted the cooling system to cool this section as well, it will be only a matter of time before we are below freezing," as Mireille joined her.

Tuesday, June 15th, 1300 hours, New York City

Carl Greensand followed by Detective Shelby and four other detectives and a dozen uniformed officers entered the offices of H-D Transoceanic. Henry Davis, the owner of the company met him at the receptionist, "Mister Greensand, good to see you again," as each man shook hands.

Henry Davis had turned to the Baldwin Foundation after getting no where with his own internal investigation. Henry had started his career in shipping when he was just 16 years old as a cadet. Working his way up through the ranks he had eventually became Master of his own ship at age 27. He started H-D Transoceanic when he was 30 years old; Henry nearly 67 years old had built his company very well. H-D Transoceanic had numbered twelve ships before the loss of the Fallacy, the safety record of his company was extraordinarily good. In thirty-seven years of operations H-D Transoceanic had never lost a ship till now.

Henry stepping back, "Carl, when I got your phone call, I did as you told. Trevor has been kept busy." Carl scanned the interior cubicles, "Henry where is his office and does it by chance has a private exit to the hallway?" Henry acknowledged it did, Detective Shelby directed the red haired female police sergeant to take some officers to the hallway in case Trevor decided to make a quick exit.

Trevor Sullener on the phone tried to reason with Bazyli Besnik, "Bazyli, I gave you my word damn it. What the hell are you trying to do to me? Sink another ship?"

Bazyli taking a drag on his cigarette chuckled and replied, "Nothing so drastic this time. The Fallacy was but a warning, it was too bad that you played such a stupid game. However you should know that when the container arrives in the United States, the contents will be well frozen. Until our next shipment, Trevor good bye."

The knock on the door interrupted his train of thought and about to yell at his secretary for interrupting him; Trevor looked up at his boss Henry Davis as the man entered the office followed by several others including uniformed police officers.

Wednesday, June 16th 0200 hours, German/Poland border

The engine change out had been completed, and the fast freight was rolling again at high speed with a German Railroad Freight Engine and engineer at the controls. Inside the container, Mireille and Kirika were trying to help others survive. They had attempted to open the concealed hatch but to no avail, all ten were sealed in and there had been little use in yelling. Sound proof the container hid their cries for help. The moister from their breathing had already begun freezing on every surface. The time of year was working against them. None had worn heavy clothing because of the summer temperatures and what clothing they had was frosting over.

Mireille had attempted to get a cell signal but failed. The heavy gage steel of the container was an enemy to all of them, "Monsieur Benoit give your coat to the child please." Keanu did so as asked and gave the thin coat to the only child among them, "Do you think it was deliberate?" as the parents grateful for the gift wrapped their child in another layer.

Kirika speaking French for the first time surprising Benoit, "Yes without a doubt, Monsieur. It is likely the other container in this shipment has been done as ours. They too are likely slowly freezing as we are." Mireille Bouquet spoke, "Either way Monsieur Benoit, your so called exposé on smuggling by announcing what you were doing may have been overheard and very well sealed all our fates."

Corey Baldwin in Paris spoke to his step-father Randy by phone, "Father, according to border crossing the freight train passed through into Germany, two hours ago." Randy had been briefed how the border crossing worked. Each container sporting a barcode on its side passed a fixed and mounted scanner that scanned its entry. The engines had been replaced in Poland then Germany. Now the freight was clocking nearly 150 MPH and had been since engine change out.

The first inkling that Randy Baldwin had that things were going wrong was the phone call from New York with Gina Baldwin listening in from Atlanta, as Carl Greensand made his report, "Trevor was not initially cooperative and denied any kind of involvement, but Henry Davis took matters into his own hands and made Trevor talk."

Carl Greensand sitting at the desk of the former vice-president who was sitting handcuffed across from him continued, "Trevor was being blackmailed by a fellow named Bazyli Besnik, a Ukrainian who brokers shipments from various companies and in turn as a side hobby smuggles certain things within the containers. You can imagine what has likely been smuggled. Trevor skimmed from a shipment in December of last year. Trevor admitted that Bazyli ordered the destruction of the Fallacy. Also he advised that Bazyli told him the contents would be well frozen upon arrival with the current shipment. Henry Davis advises that those refrigerated containers have their own built-in equipment and can drop and hold the temperatures well below zero."

Randy having heard enough instructed Carl to take Trevor into custody then he got busy making calls. Randy left Corey with Lucio Magnus to coordinate further communications. He and the twins headed for the airport, and 30 minutes later the Gulfstream V roared skyward, it's destination the United States Air Force Base in

Ramstein, Germany, where it was now 0400 hours.

Wednesday, June 16th 0400 hours, North East of Ramstein, Germany

Lucio Magnus had his work cutout for him. He had made the right calls and had obtained a German Court Order to have the freight train stopped when feasible. Randy eyed the borrowed Gore-Tex suits worn by Irena and Nina. The Air Force SH-60B helicopter flying in formation with two others headed towards the expected stop point of the freight train in the darkness, the red lights inside the aircraft thankfully did not reveal too much of either Nina or Irena's figures, though each of the twins had their figures displayed in the lighted area of the ready room which caused more than one enlisted man in the area to do double takes.

Mireille shivering and rubbing her arms was standing next to Kirika Yumura and Keanu Benoit, as each took turns trying to rub the other in the coldness, "We can hope someone may have heard something or perhaps a Baldwin Foundation investigator may have made some headway. We will not survive much longer."

Keanu Benoit had been quietly informed of Mireille's and Kirika association with the Baldwin Foundation, but not their true identities as Noir. Keanu resigned to the fact that associates of Randy Baldwin were in his midst spoke, "It is my fault, and they very likely targeted me."

What had been a relatively smooth ride suddenly became rough as the train began jerking movements indicating it was rapidly slowing, one of the other occupants of the container lost his balance and fell to the floor unmoving and unresponsive. Kirika and Keanu together picked the unconsciousness man back up and supported him between them. Leaving him on the floor would have resulted in his bare skin freezing to the surface.

Wednesday, June 16th 0445 hours, Heidesheim, Germany

The freight train maneuvered to a siding as the US Air Force Helicopters sped overhead, Randy looking for the refrigerated section of the train soon located it and the two containers. With the top of the train lighted by the landing lights, Randy and the twins jumped clear and landed with loud thuds that were heard from inside by Mireille. An Air Force Rescue Specialist added his own thud to the mix and for Mireille there was no doubt, there was someone on top and there was a helicopter too, the sound unmistakable and very familiar that of a US Military Blackhawk.

Randy briefly looked off into the distance at the gathering blue strobe lights of German Police, ambulances and fire apparatuses. The Air Force Specialist found the concealed hatch as Randy waived the Blackhawk away, "Sir! We got a hatch of some type. Looks like somebody locked it shut!"

Randy turned to the Air Force Sergeant, "Well bust that damn thing and open it, then go to that next container. We got people inside freezing to death!" Mireille heard the metallic clang as the hatch opened, and then two figures in black gracefully tumbled in as the train came to a halt. Irena stepping forward eyed the figures covered in frost, "Aunt Mireille? Aunt Kirika? Are you in here?"


	6. NOIR: Fallacy Ch6

NOIR

Chapter Six

Fallacy

By Steve Edward

Wednesday, June 16th 0900 hours, Ramstein Air Force Base Infirmary

Randy Baldwin pondered his actions. There had been ten in the other container; those souls had been less fortunate. Four were found dead from hypothermia of the remaining six, two were in grave condition at a local German hospital with four in critical condition which included three children whose parents were among the dead.

The Air Force doctor treating Mireille and Kirika had stated to him that had another hour passed, there would have been more dead. Kelly Summers working with Commander Bence had been unable to locate Bazyli Besnik; it was though he had vanished into thin air. He had already directed Kelly Summers to get the first flight back to Paris. If there was to be any hunting done; the Paris office would handle it.

Port security had been increased at all ports, since Russian authorities finally admitted they could not be sure if anymore of the deadly mines were missing. As for Keanu Benoit, Randy was still perturbed at the man for involving himself. Dumont Didier had arrived in Germany and was dealing with Keanu directly at a nearby German civilian hospital. Dumont had briefly spoken by phone to Randy assuring that any planned exposé would not be published without his permission. Randy had been sorely tempted to leave Keanu inside the container to continue the trip, but both rail cars had decoupled from the freight train and left on the siding. The German Police had already made several discoveries which made the activities of both Trevor Sullener and Bazyli Besnik even more problematic. Just who and what had been smuggled, and for how long. Trevor having been read his rights was refusing to talk any further. The FBI brought into the case was now examining his computers and the company e-mails for clues.

The Air Force Orderly entered the waiting room and approached Randy, "Sir, they are ready to see you now." Followed by Irena and Nina, Randy escorted by the orderly took them to see Mireille and Kirika.

Knocking softly, Randy entered the room and Nina closed the door and with her sister took a seat next to their step-father. Randy leaned forward slightly spoke to Mireille, "How are both of you feeling?" Mireille fingering the gown, "I and Kirika will be much better when we are out of these."

Irena replied "The doctor said 24 hours for observation," as Kirika interjected "I am defrosted now." Randy having borrowed a German Fire Ladder had lowered it into the container. After Nina had passed up the child, Mireille then Kirika had tried to climb out. Both had passed out after coming out of the hatch so had everyone else but Irena and Nina who had worn cold weather parka's.

Randy spoke, "Kirika let the doctor treat you. Both you and Mireille went into shock when you came out of that cold container. You, Kirika nearly took a head dive over the side. Had the Air Force Rescue Specialist not grabbed you when he did you would have collected a head full of gravel; since I had my hands full with Mireille."

Mireille sighed, "What about the Ukrainian, Bazyli Besnik? Was Ms. Summers able to locate him?" Randy replied, "No. The bastard fled the Ukraine by unknown means, but I do have his bank account numbers, thanks to that idiot he was blackmailing in New York. Bazyli has a bit of history with the Ukrainian National Police but nothing of this magnitude. Interpol has been alerted, but he has gone to ground and not using his own passport. Bazyli admitted to Trevor that he was the one responsible for the destruction of the Fallacy, before Carl Greensand got to the office; Bazyli made the telephone call from a prepaid cell phone, purchased in Warsaw, Poland five months ago on which he made the admission. Besnik may think he is smart, but in order for Trevor to make the payments to him, he provided several banking accounts in various names. We are getting cooperation from the banks involved, because as soon as he accesses the funds we will at least have an idea where he is; as he could be anywhere right now."

Kirika interrupted, "Why was the Fallacy destroyed?" Randy sighed, "Fallacy was destroyed to make an example for Trevor if he ever skimmed from the smuggled goods again. Apparently he skimmed a load of jewels which included Rubies and Safire's hidden in the cargo and Besnik found out about it. They apparently did the smuggling runs in three month cycles. Besnik of course was sending human cargo as part of this smuggling run along with some drugs; I believe the remains that were found on the Fallacy were nothing but innocent victims. Besnik wanted to sweat Trevor again, to keep him under his control. I doubt there was nothing but human cargo in the containers. Besnik wanted him to think otherwise."

Mireille spoke, "I want Besnik, Randy," as he sat back in the chair he replied, "All in good time. Besnik will pay for his crimes. Mireille, when you made the arraignments did you or Kirika see where you were taken?"

Mireille spoke, "No. I and Kirika were blind folded as were the others. When we were picked up, it was by a windowless cargo van. The ride lasted in my estimates for two hours. After being searched, we were then blindfolded again and driven for a short period of time before being placed inside the container."

Randy seemed to nod, "Kelly missed you by five minutes. That little tracking bug with the final message was our only source of information that you and Kirika were likely inside the container."

Kirika replied, "Beside the container numbers how did you know where to look for us?" Irena replied, "They used duplicate containers. The manifest listed the same containers that were to have been delivered by the Fallacy in March." Nina interrupted, "The same container numbers were listed as being loaded on Fallacy in Germany. The photographs of the containers confirmed their presence onboard Fallacy. They duplicated the container numbers or had already in hand doppelgangers. It was a simple matter for them to insert them back into the supply stream. The previous warehouse booking had the container numbers, so when the new booking for storage space was found by Mr. Greensand in New York the same container numbers showed up again, so we knew which ones to look for."

Mireille replied, "Randy what would you have done if the information you had was not correct?" Randy Baldwin looked at Mireille, "I would have torn open every refrigerated container on every damn train and truck till I found you."

Wednesday, June 16th 1500 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris, France

Kelly Summers sitting at a borrowed desk typed furiously, as Corey Baldwin stopped to give Kelly a cup of coffee, "Ms. Summers, my father said that both are doing well. They will be coming back in the morning."

Kelly taking the proffered cup of coffee sat back in the chair, "It was too damn close Corey. The bastard set them all up to die and four of which did. It could have easily been Mireille and Kirika."

Corey Baldwin pulled a nearby chair from a desk and sat, "My step-father told me there is risks in life that one must take. Aunt Mireille and Aunt Kirika know the risks and live with them. They undertook the assignment to help put an end to it. Don't try to blame yourself for what did happen, but take satisfaction that the men responsible will soon pay for their crimes."

Lucio Magnus followed by Alfred Stolzberg stopped to speak with Corey, "Young Corey, I have been informed that your mother and sister and the baby twins will be arriving this evening, is the guest house presentable?"

Corey perplexed at the news replied, "My mother and sisters are coming here?" As Alfred nodded, "Yes, Corey they are. Your mother was briefed about your step-fathers and step-sisters little adventure early this morning. They are flying on a charter as we speak, which should arrive in about two hours, would you like to come to the airport with me?" Corey not looking forward to the arrival replied that he would do so then picked up the phone and called his step-father in Germany.

Thursday, June 17th 1000 hours, Baldwin Foundation Offices, Paris France

Gina Baldwin eyed Irena and Nina, both showing innocent looks, then glanced at her husband, "Randy what were you thinking when you jumped out of a moving helicopter onto a moving train with the twins? They could have been hurt!"

Randy replied, "I was thinking of getting people out of what was soon to be a frozen coffin. The train was not moving that fast and neither was the helicopter. The twin's acrobatic routines at the high school are more complicated than that."

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura watched the exchange with some bemusement. Mireille interrupted, "Gina, I and Kirika are rather grateful. We did not have the strength to get out. Irena and Nina lifted me and Kirika up the ladder."

Gina sighed, "Well I can be thankful for that. You two had us all worried in Atlanta." Lucio Magnus waited for the right time and interrupted, "Madam Baldwin, perhaps you should read the full details of what transpired, it will help in the understanding why Monsieur Baldwin took the actions he did." Lucio passed several folders to Gina Baldwin which she accepted.

Randy turned to Lucio, "Ok, Magnus any thing from the banks yet?" Lucio Magnus opened a folder, "There was a brief ATM transaction in Bucharest, but nothing more. We are attempting to verify the user from the surveillance tape, but it is of poor quality. The account was one of several we know that Besnik may have. There is also the matter of credit cards. Besnik likely has some in his possession under the various aliases he is using, but no activity on them as of yet."

Kelly Summers spoke, "For what it is worth, Besnik took cash on the barrel head so to speak, so he likely will not have to touch any funds for awhile. Besnik charged between 25 to 50 thousand dollars per head. As to how much he may have with him is another matter. If he is careful, he could smuggle that amount of cash just about anywhere."

Randy mused over the ATM in Bucharest, "Lucio? Where was that ATM exactly?" As Lucio reviewed the information he replied, "It was in the Central Train Station."

Mireille spoke, "Perhaps he is avoiding the higher security of airports. He would get around more easily by train, then instead of plane he could go by sea to just about any where on earth."

Irena stood and then approached a large video monitor. Typing on a nearby keyboard the monitor soon displayed the country of Romania and Irena overlaid all passenger rail lines. Irena turned to Lucio, "Monsieur Magnus, do you have the time the ATM was used?" Lucio replied with the information then Irena tapped the keyboard. Randy noted the colors changed.

Irena then was joined by Nina and Ashley. All three young teens conferred and Nina turned to face her step-father, "Monsieur Bazyli Besnik, is going west and south by rail. I believe he is likely headed to Greece." Gina Baldwin looked up upon hearing that declaration, "Nina? Why do you think Greece?"

Nina replied, "The time of day precluded any trains departing to the north, the only viable options was south. Prior to the time of the ATM activation, a passenger train had arrived from Odessa. The only trains departing afterward, was towards the south and west. Since Greece has too had a significant smuggling problem, he likely has contacts there that will facilitate his escape from European Continent, and avoiding the Bosnia-Herzegovina

Region altogether he avoids the increased border security of that region."

Gina Baldwin closing the folders that had been given to her, looked at her husband "Our daughters and step-daughters have a point. The Ukrainian National Police file on Besnik shows he has had some dealings in Greece. If he is going there, then he will make his escape likely by sea and then could end up anywhere from there."

Mireille replied, "Then it is agreed. Greece it shall be."

Thursday, June 17th 1200 hours, Athens, Greece

Bazyli Besnik shook hands with his old friend as he departed the small tavern. He had taken the risk of using the ATM in Bucharest because he needed local funds for the train ticket, and had used one of his many bogus passports to gain entry into Greece itself. Though the exchange rate for the funds he had smuggled into Greece was less than what he desired, Bazyli shrugged it off as a cost of doing business.

Bazyli hailed what passed for a taxi, and directed the driver towards the port area itself. Settling in the seat, he opened the international edition of USA Today and started reading. The article buried mid-way in the paper caught his attention as did another article. Bazyli mused, "So they found my containers, but only four dead. There should have been more. And of course Sullener, it was only a matter of time for him anyway."

Thursday, June 17th 1600 hours, Athens, Greece

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura passed through customs with ease, and headed for their hotel. Mireille and Kirika after arriving unpacked, and began their search for Besnik.

Mireille using a satellite phone called Paris and asking for Randy Baldwin spoke with him, "We have arrived in Athens as scheduled. We will be making inquiries forthwith, anything new Randy?"

Randy Baldwin with Gina Baldwin in his office replied, "Nothing. I suspect he has likely used the black market to unload what cash he had. Based on what he was paid per head, we estimated he had at least 1.5 million dollars in his possession. No banks in Greece have reported taking such a transaction at this point. Gina brought forth a good point as to why he used the ATM, and it was to obtain local funds to pay for the ticket hence no large conversions in Bucharest. Also Interpol got a hit on an alias that we believe Besnik used. The passport he used was a valid Polish issue, however the number did not match the name, and by the time Greek authorities were alerted he was long gone."

Mireille replied, "So he is in Greece. What do you think he may be up to?" Randy had pondered Besnik's moves then recalling the military raid in the Mediterranean Sea nearly a year earlier, had several files brought to him, "When we raided that sex slave camp off the coast of Africa, the Lincoln Battlegroup which was in the Mediterranean at the time carried off a similar operation, the authorities never were able to directly link Jess Garr to that operation; but examination of the computers recovered from Garr's island compound indicated he had some role in it."

Mireille sipping a glass of wine on the veranda paused then replied, "I and Kirika retrieved certain information from a smuggler in Odessa in which both compounds were mentioned and which of course you acted on. Could Besnik be involved? He may be seeking sanctuary in the last place we would be looking for him."

Randy Baldwin looked at the stack of folders, "We have numerous names, most which were aliases. Let me cross-check the files and I'll call you back. Till then start doing your inquires, but make them discreet. As for your hunch, you might be correct. I've got the coordinates of the old compound and it is a half-day sailing from Athens. Start with the waterfront and see if anyone might be or has already charted an ocean going vessel to take them there." Mireille disconnected then turned to Kirika, "The waterfront is where we will start," as Kirika Yumura nodded while gazing at the busy harbor.

Randy having also disconnected rubbed his temples as Gina Baldwin tapped the intercom button and called her children to the office, "Irena, Nina, Corey, Ashley please come to your father's office now."

Gina setting the handset back in the cradle spoke, "Ok. Where do we start?" As the children filed in, Randy pointed to the folders; "List of names in all the folders that pertain to the raids of suspects never found. Then we match those names to any of the aliases used by Bazyli Besnik and see if we get a match on any, then cross-reference them to the data files. If Bazyli Besnik was involved with Garr, it will make him a key player in the human smuggling ring and the aliases already have arrest warrants through Interpol so if we can make a match, we will have a powerful tool to retrieve him one way or the other."

Friday, June 17th 0630 hours, Aegean Sea

Bazyli waved a farewell to the master of the small cargo ship as he motored away in the inflatable boat. It had been easy to pay for the passage, cash spoke many languages and getting passage on the coastal freighter had been easy.

Bazyli turned his attention back to the shore of the small island. He had not been to the island in nearly two years, but he knew it like the back of his hands.

Bazyli Besnik musing recalled the raid that had taken place here. It had taken place the same time as the raid on Garr's own island compound. Bazyli had kept himself distanced from Garr's activities here, though he had a hand in the smuggling of the sex slaves he had never directly interacted with any unlike Garr, whose appalling activities had come to light.

Entering the cove, Bazyli shut the outboard motor off and drifting he listened. Except for the occasional sound of a wave coming ashore and the scattered chirping of birds the island was silent. Changing to a paddle, he propelled himself to the small beach then pulled the inflatable boat ashore and concealed it.

Friday, June 17th 0930 hours, Athens, Greece

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura relaxed on the deck of the motor yacht as it headed southeast towards the Aegean Sea. Just leaving Athens, Noir was following the trail of Bazyli Besnik. Mireille turned to Kirika whose eyes were closed under the sun hat, "Bazyli returning to an old haunt, he obviously wants to disappear," as Kirika glanced briefly at Mireille replied, "He seeks ground known to him. He will use it to his advantage."

Friday, June 17th 1100 hours, US 6th Fleet Headquarters, Naples, Italy

Admiral Alex Reese rose and greeted his guests as they entered his office. The Black African-American Navy Admiral gave a firm hand shake to Randy Baldwin and Kelly Summers then motioned for them to take a seat, "So Randy, good to see you again. What brings you to Naples?"

Randy taking a proffered seat, opened his brief case and extracted several folders then handed them to the Admiral, "Alex, I am following up on some unfinished business. When your task force raided the slave compound last year, the Lincoln Battlegroup did the same on another compound in the Aegean Sea. I have reason to believe that a man, who was the silent partner to the late Jess Garr, is back on that island. We have been able to identify him as a Ukrainian named Bazyli Besnik. He has a history of human smuggling and other ventures as well."

Admiral Reese opening the folders began reading in earnest, "So he was keeping his distance from the operation? I see you linked him with another smuggling operation. What's this about sinking a freighter?"

Randy replied, "He did it as revenge. It seems his partner in the scheme had double crossed him, so he arranged to have the container ship sabotaged. Besnik had the ship sunk, to remind his partner of his power."

Alex mused, "Some power. We had to increase port security, after word got out. Any idea if this Besnik has any more limpets?"

Randy shook his head no, "That we don't know, but the Russians can not confirm if anymore are missing, though all been reported accounted for; there has been the problem of keeping some of their hardware from coming into the black market."

Alex stood and walked to the large wall monitor which displayed all seagoing military units in the Mediterranean, "I suppose you are after this Besnik?

Kelly Summers spoke, "Yes we are Admiral. We have warrants for his arrest." Admiral Reese turned to the young woman, "I see. So Randy what do you need help with?"

Randy stood and joined the admiral, "I already have two operatives enroute from Athens to the former island compound. I don't need a lot, but it would be nice to have something with a helicopter or two and some firepower to boot."

Friday, June 17th 1700 hours, Aegean Sea

Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura slipped ashore undetected. Kirika found the deflated runabout and with the K-Bar that had been strapped to her leg, sliced the rubber skin rendering it unusable, "Besnik will have to swim if he wants to leave", as Mireille having concealed their own inflatable boat joined her, "He may have other options. But we will take that into account when the time comes."

Mireille's last conversation with Randy Baldwin, was two hours previously. The roar of aircraft in the background intruding into the conversation had punctuated it. Randy Baldwin and Kelly Summers were on the US Navy Carrier USS Enterprise, about to fly to an amphibious ship. Randy standing on vulture's row watching an F/A 18 shoot off the deck had one finger in his ear, while holding the satellite phone in the other, "Mireille, I and Kelly are on our way to the USS Iwo Jima, which is 75 miles from you. I should be in the area by 1800 hours. If at all possible, I want Besnik alive."

Mireille had replied, "If he resists, there will be no option." Randy caught that comment and replied, "I know he nearly froze you two to death, however do try your best. We need some answers to some questions, that he can only provide."

Friday, June 17th 1930 hours, Aegean Sea

Bazyli Besnik had found most of the buildings within the compound still intact, which had surprised him. Finding the least damaged one, he had been preoccupied with setting up house keeping. Though there was no electricity, since the generator supplying the power had been destroyed; Besnik used to such conditions had prepared his evening meal on a small wood stove and was savoring the last of the stew when the jiggling of the cans alerted him, that he had company.

Kirika fingered the fishing line once again as she whispered into the headset, "Rather primitive Mireille. Shall I continue?"

Mireille quietly replied, "Yes, do so. Also yank on the other line as well." Besnik heard the other set of cans jiggle, and quickly rose from his chair at the table and crouching walked to a nearby window; where the sight of a blond haired woman dressed in black greeted him in the semi-darkness, "Bazyli Besnik? Come out of there."

Bazyli panicked and reached for a Beretta handgun lying on a nearby table and turned back to look. The blond apparition was gone.

Kirika having grown tired of jiggling the cans on the fishing line had severed the lines before she approached the back of the building.

Peering into the window, the dim light of a propane lantern her only light, Kirika Yumura silently entered the room behind Bazyli, "Monsieur Besnik?" Bazyli spun and fired. Kirika charging launching herself into the air sent a flying kick that connected, sending Besnik through the window itself.

Mireille Bouquet stepped into Bazyli's view as his hand reached for the Beretta; Mireille stepped onto his hand with her boot grinding it painfully into the dirt and taking aim with her Walther fired, "Bazyli. The next one will be into your heart."

Besnik clamping his leg with his remaining hand looked up at Kirika and Mireille both aiming at his chest, finally passed out from shock.

Friday, June 17th 2300 hours, Aegean Sea, USS Iwo Jima

Bazyli, with his leg and hand throbbing from pain could rub neither. Standing at parade rest across from him a uniformed United States Marine corporal stood silently watching. Shackled to the chair, Bazyli watched as the door to the borrowed wardroom opened. Randy Baldwin followed by Noir and Kelly Summers entered and the Marine guard was dismissed.

Randy Baldwin and Kelly Summers had flown by Marine MH-60 helicopter to the island to extract Noir and Bazyli Besnik. Summers who had dryly noted that Besnik had been shot in the leg, had shown little compassion. It had not been lost on Randy Baldwin of her displeasure at seeing Besnik still alive, "I asked that he be taken alive. He will be punished later."

Bazyli trying to put on a tough appearance looked at the three women then Randy Baldwin, "So you have three women to protect you and do your dirty work."

Randy setting the briefcase down on the table and releasing the catches replied, "Actually, there are two more but it is way past their bed times and their step-mother said no to them coming along."

Randy removed the wind breaker revealing the Colt Combat Commander, "However I am rather capable of taking care of myself, Mr. Besnik as you can see." Taking a seat across from Besnik, Randy suddenly lashed out slamming his boot into Bazyli's leg which caused Besnik to yell out in pain, "However Mr. Besnik, I do not need them to do my dirty work in such cases as this. Though I do not like using such tactics, I will. One more crack about my associates and I will personally put a bullet into your head myself."

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "If you prefer Bazyli, one of us will be happy to do it." Bazyli looked at the blond haired woman with the unreadable blue eyes and swallowed deeply, "That will not be necessary. I am sure we all can come to some agreement."

Kelly Summers crossed her arms, "What kind of agreement? What do you think this is about Mr. Besnik? It is not some negotiation for a cargo shipment. You have another thing coming."

Randy interrupted, "Bazyli, I went to a lot of trouble to bring you here. You obviously figure it is the smuggling that we are interested in, but I am also interested in your connection with the sinking of the Fallacy. We know it was with Russian supplied limpet mines and of course your connection with Trevor Sullener. Mr. Sullener admitted you're your role as an accomplice. I have been able to track the funds used for purchasing the weapons, even to the point of who sold them. Then there is the matter of your human smuggling. A research vessel found the human remains in the containers on the Fallacy."

Bazyli looked at the folders that had been opened by Randy as he spoke, "It was you? You were investigating the smuggling?" Randy sat back and nodded, "Yes. My private foundation was investigating the human smuggling. Financially everything leads back to you. Your business as a cargo broker, even though I must admit it is rather good cover; you still had to have your fingers in certain things. But you got greedy and you of course did not like it when Trevor skimmed, hence sinking the Fallacy."

Kirika Yumura interrupted, "Your greediness extended to human suffering, preying on those seeking a better life. You did not care how many died or lived. You only cared for profit. For that you will likely suffer a harsh death, it will bring no one back; but will help to bring closure for others."

Bazyli realized the significance of the statement spoke urgently to Baldwin, "I have plenty to tell. I know many people in high places. I think we can come to some agreement." Randy Baldwin gathered the scattered folders and returned them to the briefcase, "Oh I am sure you know many in high places. It will be interesting to hear their names spoken of. However that is for someone else to deal with, but there will be no life sparing deals. You have garnered an automatic death sentence, which you can reflect on while waiting for the sentence to be carried out. Good night Mister Besnik."

Saturday, June 18th 1400 hours, Baldwin Foundation, Paris, France

Gina Baldwin sitting in the office watched the news conference which was being carried out in the waiting area of the foundation offices down the hall from her. Irena and Nina with Corey and Ashley sitting with her took in their step-father as he answered questions.

Keanu Benoit having gotten the attention of Randy Baldwin stood, "Monsieur Baldwin, in regards to the charges of human smuggling along with other illicit activities what other charges can be expected to be levied against Monsieur Besnik?"

Randy acknowledging the question responded, "In addition to the existing charges, Besnik will be charged with terrorist actions against the US flagged cargo vessel Fallacy which was lost in the North Atlantic in March of this year. He was linked with purchasing and paying for military weapons that were utilized in the ships sinking. He will also face numerous counts of murder, racketeeringas well as slavery charges."

Keanu Benoit thanking Randy Baldwin returned to his seat next to Dumont Didier whose presence at the news conference was not lost on anyone. Keanu adding a few more notes sat back then closed his small notebook, then spoke softly to Dumont "Monsieur Baldwin's Foundation did rather well. I am grateful things turned out the way they did."

Dumont replied, "You are lucky. Monsieur Baldwin risked many to close down Besnik's smuggling ring. You should think next time before leaping," as Dumont stood and thanked Randy Baldwin for his time the remaining journalists stopped their questioning and began to scatter.

Alfred Stolzberg briefly took the podium and made the routine announcement that if there were any further questions, which they are directed to him then he quickly departed and headed towards his own office followed by Dumont.

Randy Baldwin entered his private office, and quickly removed the constricting necktie "Thank goodness this is over with." Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yumura followed by Lucio Magnus discreetly entered.

Gina Baldwin stood and walked to both women and greeted both and they took seats on a nearby sofa, as Randy returned to his desk.

Mireille Bouquet spoke, "Besnik will find little sympathy anywhere. It was rather surprising his pleas to fight extradition from Italy fell on suddenly deaf ears." Randy looked up, "No body in their right mind wants him. The Italians were happy to declare him persona non grata. It was rather nice of them to have the judge waiting at the airfield."

The hearing had been short and to the point, with Besnik being turned over the United States Federal Marshall's for the flight to the United States, while Baldwin and Summers with Noir flew back to France onboard Randy's Gulfstream.

Lucio Magnus replied, "The Italian government has its own human smuggling issues and they preferred that Besnik face his troubles elsewhere. Considering what he has done, even the Ukrainian government held its tongue."

Randy turned to his wife Gina, "So who has been taking care of the Atlanta office?"

Gina smiled, "Martha has things well in hand. Carl Greensand said he would check in on things when he got back from New York."

Randy glanced at his watch, "Well I suppose we can fly home tomorrow, but tonight let's have a get together at the guest house. Mireille, Kirika, both of you are invited." Kirika smiled, "I would like that," as Mireille chimed in, "As I would as well. Perhaps we can do some catch-up."

Aftermath. . .

Bazyli Besnik by official records, retrieved from the Aegean Sea Island by US Marines attached to the USS Iwo Jima; was arraigned in Federal Court in the State of New York on charges of conspiracy to commit murder, sabotage, human smuggling, racketeering and slavery.Tried on the anniversary of the sinking of the Fallacy the following year, Besnik was found guilty on all charges and was sentenced to death. During the automatic appeals process, Bazyli Besnik would be housed in the Maximum Security Prison near Greeley, Colorado, where he would die of a massive heart attack before the death sentance could be carried out two years later.

Trevor Sullener, whose trial was held in October, was sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole.

Noir continues carrying out assignments around the world, their untold involvement in bringing about the capture of those involved remains a closely held secret.

Keanu Benoit and Dumont Didier would eventually write with the permission of Randy Baldwin an exposé that detailed the complexities and dangers of human smuggling. Both Keanu and Dumont interviewed Randy Baldwin, Kelly Summers and Carl Greensand at the Baldwin Foundation Offices in Atlanta, Georgia in early August. The exposé published later that month won such acclaim, that both journalists were jointly nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize. Both men were awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for literature in December.

The Baldwin's continue in their work in the foundation, with Gina Baldwin resigning her teaching position to assume a more active role in the foundation and to raise the Baldwin twins, Olivia and Harmony. The Baldwin children continue attending high school in Hall County, Georgia and to perform musical recitals.

Randy Baldwin continues with foundation work throughout the world and maintains a close but silent working relationship with NOIR.

Fini.

Steve Edward

March 2005


End file.
